Sharing the Mortgage
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: Inspired by Rose's quote in The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit where she jokes about the Doctor having to settle down and get a mortgage, perhaps even share one with her. Well, this story explores what could have happened if the Doctor and Rose did have to return to Earth without the TARDIS and no way out. How will the Doctor and Rose do domestics?
1. Prologue

**As the summary said, this story is what happens if what Rose said about having to settle down and get a mortgage came true in The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit. Basically, this is one of my favorite episodes and I always loved the Doctor's reaction when Rose joked about the mortgage, so this is my interpretation of how he responds to it actually coming true. Also, this story is not affiliated with any of my other stories at all, so don't get confused with any of them!**

**In this story, everything is exactly like the television show up until the end of The Impossible Planet when the Doctor decided to turn around and go back up, except this time he doesn't get stopped and have to go into the pit. After that, it is all AU from my own imagination. This is just a prologue of what would happen to see if anyone even wants me to continue, so if you like the idea please tell me by reviewing or else I will just leave it as a one-shot! **

**I hope you enjoy this short preview and review so I can update more, as I really do enjoy this idea. Also, I don't own Doctor Who...if I did Rose would have never left, so there is my typical disclaimer. **

**Thank you for clicking on this story and I really hope you enjoy it! (p.s. I really do love reviews)**

Prologue

"I'm sorry Ida, I have to turn around this time, for once I am not going to say we give up and go back to safety," The Doctor announced, turning away from where Ida stood perched over the covered hole, knowing something sinister lurked down there that simply rose the hair on his arms.

Ida, knowing from the tone of his voice that he was not going to change his mind, reluctantly followed him back to the elevator shaft with a sigh, turning around and glancing around at the beautiful ancient architecture that they had discovered, but would never see again.

The Doctor, on the other hand, felt his hearts breaking, as his only hope of finding his lost TARDIS was gone, he really was stuck now, more than he had ever been before in his life and he didn't have an inkling of a plan that could ever fix this. Not only had he lost his ability to travel, but he had lost his the only home he had left, the only truly constant thing in his life for centuries, and now it was gone forever and he was alone again.

"Doctor, are you coming up now?" came Rose's worried voice from the intercom, as they had finally reached high up enough with the elevator for the signals to be working properly again.

"I'll see you in a bit, all in one piece exactly like you requested," The Doctor responded, unable to keep from smiling as he said the sentence, as he could just imagine Rose smiling with her tongue stuck between her teeth at his words.

Thinking of Rose, the Doctor realized he wasn't really alone without the TARDIS, he knew she would never leave him now, after all, she had promised him forever and it looked like that was what he was going to get. Hell, she had even joked about getting a mortgage with him. At the time, he hadn't thought much about the truth behind her words because he had felt confident that he would get his TARDIS back and they could go back to their old way of life, but now it was reality. He had trapped her here, thousands of years into her future with no way home. She knew no one except for him and he had to protect her, she was still so young, only twenty one years old, and she couldn't even call her mother to tell her she couldn't come home.

Breaking his thoughts of Rose and what they had to do, the elevator suddenly shifted, quickly approaching the top of the line. Glancing at Ida, he was surprised to see how disappointed she looked, as she had such a spirit for adventure and now she would always wonder, never knowing what was deep inside of the pit.

With a loud clang, the elevator reached the top, the doors quickly opening as the faces of the crew looked at them, knowing that something wrong was happening with this planet and that they needed to evacuate as fast as possible.

"Doctor! I thought I was going to lose you!" Rose called out, pushing Jefferson out of the way as she launched herself at him, almost knocking him over as he hugged her tight and lifted her feet off of the ground, burying his face into her hair as he relished in the fact that she was there and wasn't mad at him for trapping her here yet.

"Of course not Rose Tyler, you can't get rid of me now," The Doctor tried to joke, realizing he was failing when he saw the glistening tears in her eyes, as the reality that she would be stuck here without anyone she knew from her past for the rest of her life finally hit her.

Before the Doctor could say anything else to Rose, Zach spoke up, announcing that all was ready. "The shuttle is ready, we can evacuate now before the gravity collapses, let's get going back to Earth."

Rose attempted to put a smile on her face and grabbed the Doctor's hand, squeezing onto it tightly as the crew all went to their assigned tasks as the minutes quickly flew by and they were soon to enter the shuttle that would take them far away.

"Well then, Allons-y," the Doctor exclaimed, relieved when the corners of Rose's mouth turned up at his familiar phrase. The phrase that meant so much more right now, as this time even though they were not running to save the world, it was the most appropriate thing to say at the moment. As they were going into the unknown, and nothing was more appropriate than the words 'let's go' as they faced the most difficult challenge they had together, living a life day after day, in the right order nevertheless, with only each other and no idea what would happen next.

**There it is, the first few sections of the story! I hope you liked it, and if you did please review so I know if I should continue writing it!**


	2. The Trip Back to Earth

**I'm surprised I got a few responses since yesterday! :) So thanks to all of you! I'm really writing this story fast, so please keep reading it because it will eventually speed up into more exciting things! So, please remember to review and I hope you like this next chapter, enjoy :)**

The Trip Back to Earth

"What will life be like up there on Earth for us? I mean, will I even recognize it anymore?" Rose asked the Doctor as she watched Zach check to make sure everything was working out fine with the shuttle and prepare for liftoff.

"It isn't that drastically different from what I know of this time period, well except for the knowledge of aliens and space travel now," The Doctor responded, clearly not paying attention to her as he studied something on the database with his sonic. "Anyway, I'm sure you will adjust just fine Rose, don't worry about that yet, I won't let you mess up too badly now, that would just be embarrassing."

Danny, who had gone down to make sure the Ood, who they were unable to take with them, would stay there until they could come get a rescue ship for them came running into the room, yelling that something had happened, something terrible that had terrified him.

"What could that have been now?" Toby asked, his voice sounding odd as he kneeled on the ground to look at a bit of the untranslatable language, his face turned away from them as well.

Rose, knowing that something was wrong with Toby as he wouldn't normally act that way, went over to him, bending down and touching his shoulder as she did so. However, the same moment Rose touched him Toby slowly turned towards her, his skin covered itself in the strange markings and his eyes bright red, full of evil and anger that shook her to her core.

"Rose…back away please, right this instant," The Doctor murmured, trying to keep his voice calm as he watched the presumably possessed Toby lunge towards Rose, hissing as he did so.

However, Toby stayed a few inches away from her, letting out an evil cackle in the same voice she had heard on her phone. "The lost girl, so very far from home, never to return again. Your doom will come, don't forget that the storm is coming, as you will surely die."

Before Rose had time to do anything else, Danny started to scream, pointing to the doors that were being pounded on, proclaiming that the Ood were possessed as well, and already killing two of the soldiers and intent on killing everyone else.

"Just wait now, you shall all die very soon!" Toby laughed, smiling as a loud shaking came upon them, snapping the elevator cord as the shaft fell down into the darkness and it became obvious what had just occurred, they would have to leave now if they wanted to survive.

Toby ran over and stood at the edge of the now empty elevator shaft, putting his head up and staring right into Rose's eyes, giving her a terrifying wink before letting himself fall over the edge into the abyss.

"No!" Rose screeched out, unable to let someone die in such a way, even if they were possessed by some evil force and tried to kill her multiple times, they still deserved a chance to live.

Rose rushed forwards, noticing how Toby's hands, pale skin once more, were gripping onto the edge, no longer angry, but scared and confused instead. Looking down, Rose watched, shocked at what she saw in front of her. Toby was completely normal again, looking up at her in fear, whispering for her to help him because he was scared and couldn't pull himself up. He said there was something down there, something that wanted him.

"I've got you now, come on," Rose exclaimed as she reached out and grab onto his hand, trying to pull him up with all her might.

"Rose, get away from him right now!" she heard the Doctor call out, ignoring his words and moving closer to the edge, trying to get a better grip on Toby.

Just as Rose was sure she would save him, as she had pulled him up half the way, she began to wonder why no one was helping her anymore. Turning around, Rose noticed how everyone else was against the door, trying to keep it closed from the Ood's attack, but obviously not doing that great of a job at it as she knew they only had a few seconds left. While she was turned around, Rose failed to see that Toby's eyes were once again red, smirking evilly until it was too late.

"Come with me valiant child!" Toby cried out, practically hissing at Rose as he latched tightly onto her arms, attempting to pull her over the edge with him as well.

Rose tried her best to pull away, but her attempts were futile, as Toby possessed some strange superhuman strength, as she was already moments away from falling to her death. Closing her eyes, Rose wished she could say goodbye before she died and let herself fall, and almost screamed in surprise when she felt familiar arms grip onto her, yanking her back hard enough so that she fell away from the edge. At the same time, Toby let go, laughing as he fell, until all she could see was blackness, no sign of Toby at all.

"Don't ever do that to me again Rose," The Doctor muttered into her ear, relieved that he had pulled Rose back just in time.

"I'm not planning too, so don't count on it," Rose whispered back, still slightly shaking at what had almost occurred to her and was upset when the Doctor ran away from her once more to help them, feeling like she needed him to hold her now more than ever.

Before Rose had much time to think about that, she began to hear a loud banging noise and saw that the Ood had made their way through the door and were descending towards them.

"Come on, we've got to get onto this shuttle right now!" Jefferson yelled, pulling his gun out to shoot the attacking Ood, but the Ood was too quick for him, it pulled out its sphere and zapped Jefferson, and the man fell to the ground dead.

"No! We can't just leave him like that! No! I can't let someone else die too!" Rose cried out, about to run towards where Jefferson was, unable to believe she had just witnessed two tragic deaths that she believed were her fault, when she felt the Doctor wrap his arms around her middle, preventing her from moving as he held her back, his grip stronger than she expected.

Ida and Zach, already in the ship, called out that they had to leave this instant as Danny turned away from his Ood and ran towards them, immediately buckling himself in, still shaking in terror over what had just occurred.

However, Rose was not going to give up without a fight and struggled in the Doctor's arms, unable to let herself leave if there was anyone that she could potentially save. The Doctor, knowing Rose was going to keep fighting, just lifted her up, ignoring her protests as he carried her back to the shuttle, slamming the door shut behind them the moment he got her inside.

The sudden silence hit him first, as Rose had suddenly stopped screaming, but was instead hanging pretty much limp in his arms, her face empty of emotions as she gazed at the closed door with tears rolling down her face, hardly believing that they were actually going to leave with no way back ever.

"Come on Rose," The Doctor whispered, practically carrying Rose to the seat next to him and quickly strapping her in, motioning to Zach that they could lift off now.

In a matter of minutes, the rocket launched off of the impossible planet towards Earth at incredible speeds, the five inhabitants hardly believing that they were alive and hoping they could make it out of the reach of the black hole alive. Thankfully, the shuttle, after about fifteen minutes, was safe in space, quietly heading back home, safe and sound as a rocket can be.

"Doctor…" Rose muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear once they were out of harm's way, finally opening up her eyes and uncurling from the ball she had forced herself into.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, leaning down so that he could say it quietly into her ear, even though his attempts were futile because it was obvious that everyone else could hear what she was saying and weren't even trying to pretend that they weren't.

"I don't want to work in a shop again," Rose murmured, leaning over and pressing her face against his shoulder, relieved when she felt his arms wrap around her as much as possible in the small seats and comfortingly rub circles onto her back. Breathing out a sigh when she heard the Doctor let out a small chuckle of air, Rose gripped onto him tighter, relieved that he was there with her. Because if she had to be trapped anywhere at all, she was glad she was with him.

The Doctor didn't know what to think about Rose's statement, so just leaned down and kissed her forehead, glancing up to see Ida staring at him with pity, knowing that he and Rose didn't really belong here. Rose was surprised when the Doctor comforted her by kissing her forehead, as even though this incarnation was more prone to hugging and holding hands than his leather jacket days, he still did have his barriers about how they acted around each other, and she knew he only did that when he was upset as well.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll take care of everything, you won't have to work at a shop ever again, I cross my hearts," The Doctor quietly explained, glad when he felt some of the tension leave Rose's body at his words.

"We'll figure it out later, yeah?" Rose whispered, yawning despite how many emotions she had running through her now. She hadn't really slept since they had arrived on Krop Tor, so she knew she was overly tired, but she didn't really want to sleep on the rocket at all.

"Yeah, you can sleep now Rose, I'll wake you if I need to," The Doctor said, surprised when Rose actually listened to him for once, moving over as far as her seatbelt would allow until she was practically on his lap, resting her head against his chest listening to his double heartbeat as she grabbed one of his hands and tightly gripped onto it, falling sound asleep in moments. Smiling at how peaceful she looked right now, the Doctor wrapped his available arm around her, pulling her closer to him so they were touching as much as possible whilst remaining strapped into their seats.

Once had watched Rose sleep in peace for quite a while, the Doctor lifted his head to look at his fellow inhabitants of the rocket, noticing the position each of them were in. Feeling heat in his cheeks, the Doctor realized what an intimate position he and Rose were in when he saw Danny glance over, jealousy evident in his gaze before he returned to read the small book he had in his hands. The Doctor attempted to shift a bit, but that only made it worse as Rose only pushed herself up against him more unconsciously, so he gave up moving and let himself relax against Rose.

"So…how long will it take to get back to Earth?" the Doctor asked, feeling pathetic that he was oblivious to much more than he was used to.

"Five hours or so, we are moving rather fast," Zach responded, turning back around once more to steer the ship, still mourning the loss of the members of his team and wanting to get off of this rocket as soon as possible.

Knowing Ida was the only person he was likely to talk to during the hours ahead, he glanced at her for a second before opening his mouth. "So Ida, what are you going to be up to when you get back home?"

"Oh you know, same old life…I never really expected to go back," Ida explained, gazing sadly out of the windows to look at the black sky, knowing she would probably never explore it again.

"Well don't you have a family to go back to?" the Doctor asked, trying to keep the conversation cheerful as that is what he really needed at the moment.

"No, my husband and I got divorced right before I came here…but at least I have my job to look forward to," Ida responded as she fully turned around in her seat, now immersed in her conversation with the strange man that had suddenly appeared on their sanctuary base.

Cocking his head to the side, the Doctor suddenly realized that he would have to get a job and knew he should make the most of every opportunity. "What kind of work do you do?"

"Space exploration of course, but I also study alien technology at the department at a University," Ida said, thinking back to her life long ago when she actually went to work every single day without fail, something she would have to start up again soon.

"I don't suppose…you know if I could find a job somewhere?" the Doctor asked, swallowing his pride as he asked a human for help, hardly even believing he was in this situation in the first place, but now he knew he had a lot to do. First off, he would have to get a job to make money, then he would have to do what Rose had joked about, get a mortgage and settle down like normal people, and he was far from normal.

"I'm sure we can find a position for you somewhere, you sure do know a lot and would be a good addition to the team," Ida said, her tone sweet now that she noticed how uncomfortable the Doctor was feeling. "And don't worry, you will make more than enough to support Rose as well."

The Doctor nodded, a forced smile filling his face as he suddenly became very conscious of Rose's weight against him, feeling the pressure of being literally the only person Rose had right now and the responsibility that held for him.

…

"Rose, you need to get up now," The Doctor whispered, lightly poking Rose as her eyes quickly fluttered open in confusion.

"What? I didn't feel the TARDIS land! Wait, why are you in my room?" Rose mumbled in her half-awake stupor, suddenly remembering everything that had happened and the fact that she would never be on the TARDIS again. At that realization, Rose sat straight up, groaning as she moved her stiff body and realizing something else as well. "Doctor, I don't think we can do this."

"Huh? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, not hearing what she said last, as she clumsily unbuckled her seatbelt, watching as Danny wordlessly got out of the shuttle, clearly surprised that he was still alive after everything that had almost happened.

"Nothing," Rose responded, deciding that she shouldn't worry him with how she wasn't feeling good, as she got up out of the seat and followed Danny out the door. Surprisingly, she had not had any nightmares while she was asleep, but she knew they would start eventually, they always did.

Surprised by her surroundings, Rose took a deep breath in as she observed the strange sights in front of her. She felt like she was in a silly film about the future as she looked at all of the space crafts around them and the technical efficiency in which everyone was acting.

"Rose, Doctor, welcome to Earth," Zach called out as he climbed out of the captain's seat, turning to look at the newly emerged Rose.

"Wow…" Rose whispered, unable to comprehend how she would get used to living there as the Doctor got out and stood beside her, the weight of losing the TARDIS fully hitting him as he realized this is all there was left for him for the rest of his life.

**Hmm...after this Rose and the Doctor have to figure out what they are going to do now that they are really trapped here, will they really share a mortgage? ;) If you have any ideas or comments please review!**


	3. The First Week

**Thanks so much for everyone who commented! This chapter is basically a filler...don't worry more dramatic stuff will happen soon!**

**Please remember to review and continue to read...(I love the reviews, so keep it up!)**

The First Week

"Come with me, you two have some paperwork to fill out!" Ida announced as she came out of an office, motioning for the Doctor and Rose to follow her.

The Doctor shrugged at Rose and he clasped onto her hand and pulled her along with him, thankful that something was finally happening. After they had exited the spaceship, they were told to wait in a plain room with only chairs in it, but that had been more than six hours ago and they hadn't even received any food to eat.

"Hello, have a seat please," A pleasant looking woman said as they walked into the office, looking so much like a typical room from the twenty first century that Rose wasn't sure it was all real. "I'm Elaine and I will help you two get used to this new land, as I heard that you are from somewhere far away and lost all your identification. So, I'll ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Go ahead, thank you so much for helping us," Rose said, glad that the Doctor still had his physic paper with him.

"Well, you are Rose Tyler…and you are called the Doctor? What is your real name then?" Elaine questioned, her eyes scrutinizing the Doctor.

The Doctor, thinking just as Rose was, pulled out his physic paper, hoping that it had all of the information that she needed.

"Ah, I see. John Smith it is then. Wow, you sure do have a long list of qualifications behind your name. Now, where do you two plan on living? I assume you will be in the same city?" Elaine asked, pulling out a computer and rapidly typing on it, totally different now that she had seen his physic paper.

It went on like that for what felt like days, Elaine asking every single possible questions, some a bit strange, like how often she cut her hair, but they both flew through them, eventually earning the proper identification. For the first time since she met the Doctor, Rose had an identity somewhere other than Earth of her time, and so did he, even had a fake name and all of that, it made it so much more real that this was permanent for both of them now.

…

"Oh, you two are finally done! Zach told me to wait for you," Danny exclaimed when they walked out of the office with everything they needed for their new life. "We have some exciting news about our mission to tell you."

Following Danny as he excitedly led them to the floating restaurant, all the rave now apparently, the Doctor and Rose were relieved to see that Ida and Zach were also there waiting for them at a table, looking as if they had been seated for quite a while by the amount of empty glasses in front of them.

"Well, the board heard out story of what happened and decided that we needed some compensation, to keep our mouth shut basically. But, that means that each of us gets a considerable amount of money," Zach quickly explained, pushing the strange squares that supposedly held their currency towards both of them. "And they said that we can go back to London in one week because there isn't much at this city besides what you've already seen."

"There's a London here?" Rose asked excitedly, not caring about the money much, but more excited about the idea that something would be similar to what she knew.

"Of course, it was recently reconstructed and it is rather popular at the moment, plus that is where Ida works and she told me about what you talked about with her," Zach said, wondering just exactly how far away Rose and the Doctor were from.

Deciding to get up with the Doctor and get their food off of the conveyer belt as it was done here, thankfully it looked about the same as Earth food of the past, and Rose was very much confused. "What did you talk to Ida about?"

"We'll talk about it later, but first you need to try this corn, it's superb," The Doctor suggested, grabbing the strange blue corn and handing it to her with a smirk at her shocked face due to the bright color.

"Wait, how much money did we get?" Rose asked before they got back to the table, assuming it was a lot by how excited everyone had seemed about it.

"Oh, it's quite a significant amount, but it won't last forever but it'll be more than enough for a time, I'm sure you'll catch on to the currency quite soon. It'll be enough for us to get everything we need until we can get money coming in. I mean, I could hack into the system with my sonic, but I already know you wouldn't be okay with that as a long term solution."

…

"That's nice of whoever the board is to get us a free hotel room until we get to the infamous London," Rose said, yawning as she followed the Doctor down the long hallway to their room, surprised by how typical the hotel looked despite the fact that it was in the future.

Pushing the door open, Rose was surprised when she saw the Doctor dart inside, exclaiming that this room wasn't as amazing as he had been expecting, pouting like a kid as he plopped down onto the bed. Looking around, Rose couldn't help but agree with him because it was a rather small room and basically all it had was the single bed, not that Rose was complaining about that though, and a rather small bathroom.

"Oi, come on! You can at least pretend like you are enjoying this adventure for now and not whine like a pathetic puppy!" Rose exclaimed, feeling more energized all of the sudden and standing up on the bed to look down at the Doctor, feeling as if they both needed some cheering up after all that had happened, at least she did anyway.

"Really? All this room has is a bed and there isn't anything for us to do…" the Doctor complained, still moping as he took off his tie and jacket, realizing that he had no other clothes at all right now.

"So? We can have fun with just a bed," Rose said, not realizing what she had just said until she saw the Doctor's face blush bright red.

Shocked by Rose's words, the Doctor quickly shut his mouth that had been hanging open, knowing that Rose didn't mean that by the way her face was red as well.

Rose cocked her head to the side, smiling an adorable smile as she continued on with her sentence. "Come on, when I was little I would spend hours jumping on the bed!"

"Are you joking Rose? I'm over 900 years old, I'm not going to jump on the bed like a child."

"That hasn't stopped you any time before!" Rose exclaimed, letting out a giggle as she started jumping on the bed, surprised by how bouncy the bed was. Strangely, the bed bounced so much that she could touch the ceiling and Rose was rather glad she had thought to do this because she was very much amused by this immature act, especially how the material of the beds in the future Earth was very different from what she was used to.

After jumping for a few moments, Rose glanced down at the Doctor, surprised that he was not smiling at all, but instead looked rather upset still, despite her attempts to amuse him.

"Hey, what's going on in that big head of yours?" Rose asked as she plopped down next to him, not really expecting him to tell her anything at all.

"What are we going to do Rose? I don't know how to do this…domestic thing at all."

"It won't be that hard! Plus, you've got me and you know I won't let you mess up…too badly anyway," Rose said, poking the Doctor on the arm to no avail.

"But I've stuck you here with me…"

Rose wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against him as she wasn't sure what to do to lift his spirits, as everything he said was true. "I mean…if you don't want me around I can leave…I'm not saying I want to, it's just an option."

"Definitely not, I've already lost my TARDIS, I'm not going to lose you too," The Doctor exclaimed, finally starting to talk like his old self again as he turned towards her. "I was thinking, Ida said I could probably get a job where she works researching aliens…which is obviously in London. We could get a flat, or a house even, together and try to find trouble like always, I mean, if that is what you want. We have one more week here so we can get everything ready for that and figure the rest out as we go along…"

"Yeah, we'll figure it out, I know you will for sure," Rose said, smiling in spite of herself at how domestic the Doctor sounded when he said all of that, yawning in spite of herself. "Sorry, but I am rather tired. We have had quite a long day and I want to get some more clothes tomorrow, I am sick of wearing this pink jacket and jeans."

With that, Rose got up to take a shower, leaving the Doctor sitting on the bed fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, feeling strangely empty now that Rose wasn't at his side and that he wasn't able to rummage around the TARDIS ever again.

Breaking out of his thoughts, the Doctor was surprised to see Rose standing in front of him wearing only her towel, smirking at his shocked expression. "I really don't want to sleep in my jeans and I don't have anything else…so would it be too weird for me to ask if I could…you know…wear something of yours."

"Of course, resourceful you are Rose Tyler," The Doctor mumbled, avoiding her eyes as he removed his button up shirt and handed it to her, trying not to look at her in her towel.

In what felt like seconds later, Rose pranced back out of the bathroom, telling him he should really take a shower too and sleep too because she could tell that he was tired, despite how much he informed her that he had to sleep about half as much as her, she knew he hadn't really slept in about a week. The Doctor at first resisted, but then decided to take up her advice, thinking of how adorable Rose looked wearing just his shirt that was too big for her and showed so much of her long legs.

…

The next morning, Rose was at first shocked as to where she was, as she felt a bare chest under her hand. Fully awake, Rose sat straight up, surprised that the Doctor was still asleep next to her, he really must have been very tired to sleep almost the whole night through, and Time Lord's still needed to rest sometimes too.

Getting up quietly so she wouldn't wake the Doctor, Rose glanced over at him, thinking how simply adorable he looked right now. Not only was he shirtless, he was only wearing his boxers, and Rose was hardly surprised when she saw that they were blue with pinstripes on them, just like his suit. In addition to all of that, the Doctor looked so relaxed while asleep, and so very much younger than usual because his eyes were closed, as for once she couldn't see all of the pain he had felt in his life when she looked at his eyes.

Rose reluctantly left the bed, chastising herself for thinking thoughts that would only hurt her in the future and went to the bathroom to get ready, surprised that the Doctor was up and at it when she came out only minutes later. "Rosie! What do you want to do today? Something exciting I hope?"

"Geez, someone's hyper today! Well, first of all we need to go shopping…I need clothes like right now," Rose explained as she looked down at the pink jacket she now hated, giggling at the Doctor's pathetic expression, he really hated shopping, especially since he knew Rose was going to make him buy clothes as well.

Although it took quite a bit of coaxing, the Doctor finally relented and allowed Rose to drag him to the only story in sight. He expected it to take only about an hour, but it was already early in the afternoon and Rose was still going strong, proclaiming that clothes were a necessity right now because she had lost absolutely everything.

"Do you really need these?" the Doctor asked, picking up a lacey bra that she had just added to her large pile.

"Doctor!" Rose screeched, tearing the lingerie away from him with a blush, deciding that she never wanted to take him shopping again as he had been complaining the entire time. "Go away, go buy boxers or something, you can't wear that suit all the time no matter what you say. In fact, no suit until we get to London and have it cleaned, at least you kept your freakishly long coat at the hotel."

Surprisingly, the Doctor took her orders without one word against them, and Rose was able to shop by herself the rest of the day, relieved that they had received money and that the Doctor didn't have to steal it with his sonic like he usually did.

Once they got back to the hotel to put their bags away, Rose became very curious as to what the Doctor had bought. "What did you buy anyway? I didn't actually expect you to do that…so attached to that suit of yours you are."

"Uhh…I'll have to make due I suppose and buy more suits when there is more selection," The Doctor murmured, bored out of his mind as Rose sat on the floor and went through his purchases, seeing that almost all he had bought was dress pants, sadly no jeans, and button up dress shirts with ties.

…

At the end of the fourth day stuck before they had to go start their new lives, the Doctor gave up hacking into the database to see Rose sitting on the floor, frantically scribbling something down. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just writing down everything that we need to buy to survive and all of that…do you know how to cook? I suppose I could learn because I will get sick of eating out every single meal eventually…" Rose explained, showing the Doctor the impossibly long list filled with every appliance or quirky item that he would have never thought of himself."

The Doctor huffed out in annoyance, thankful that Rose had something to keep her mind on though. "I suppose I have learned a bit of cooking in my 900 years…though I am usually too impatient for it to really cook often."

"Well then, I guess I can hand the apron over to you," Rose joked, poking him with the eraser end of her pencil as she thought for a moment and added a few more items to the list.

"Rose Tyler, you will be the death of me," The Doctor gasped out, winking at Rose as he said the words, his hearts lightening when he heard her comforting giggle.

Rewarding him with one of her famous tongue in teeth smiles, Rose responded with no hesitation. "That is exactly what I am planning on buddy, and now you can't even get rid of me. We are all each of us has got now."

The Doctor half-heartedly smiled back at Rose, thinking of her words and how true they were. Although he hadn't meant to, he had trapped Rose here with him, whether she really wanted it or not, and now they would have to settle down…the hardest adventure they would have with one another was just beginning.

**The next chapter will be when they are buying a house...does anyone have any suggestions about that? If you do I will take it into consideration! So please review and all of that! Also, as of right now I am not sure if the Doctor and Rose will end up "together"...any thoughts? **

**Thanks again!**

**Gabrielle **


	4. Playing House

**First of all, I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected to post. School has just been crazy, but I am done now so expect more regular updates! **

**Thanks so much for my continued reviews, I can't say how much I appreciate them. That being said, please do review! I will give you ice cream if you do...(or at least have them eating ice cream in my story) plus it'll make me update faster. So, if you like ice cream and want to find out what happens next review!**

**Hope you like this new chapter where they finally get the infamous mortgage! :0 Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Playing House

"This? This is where we will live?" Rose exclaimed the second after they left the strange and technical airport, surprised by the scene in front of her. This was a far cry from what she expected, she was sort of assuming everyone would have their own hovercraft like they did in the movies.

"Of course…why? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, trying to look around and see what had shocked Rose so much. For him, this was no surprise, but then again nothing really was.

"It…it looks exactly like home," Rose whispered, walking onto the sidewalk of what looked like the 21st century London, almost exactly identical.

The Doctor let out a snort that earned him a sharp glance from Rose, but continued on nevertheless. "That was sort of the point…they had a big revival movement a few years ago and rebuilt a few Earth cities to different time periods, London just so happened to be chosen for the 21st century. Is this a good thing or does it make you miss home more?"

"It's fantastic…just fantastic," Rose murmured, declaring that he was going to buy her chips this instant to celebrate her good luck.

After finishing up eating their chips, Rose had wondered aloud about what they were going to do next. Thankfully, the Doctor seemed to have a plan, explaining that she looked rather tired and really should go to bed as it was already past dark.

"But Doctor, we don't have anywhere to sleep," Rose explained. For being such a genius, he really could be dense at times. She knew the day was rapidly approaching where they would have to get a place and pay a mortgage. "Speaking of which, we really need to find a place soon. I really don't like living out of a suitcase…"

"A few days, okay?" the Doctor asked. Rose would have complained, but she could already tell from the look on his face that if she mentioned it again he would entirely block her out. And she couldn't stand for that to happen right now, she needed him right now more than ever and she didn't want him to be alone either.

…

Two whole weeks had passed since then that first day arriving at London and Rose had yet to bring up settling down officially.

"Doctor, should we plan today?" Rose asked. She winced slightly as she said the words, they sounded so silly to her but she was running out of options. Ever since the first day, Rose had brought up a question like that every morning without fail. She sighed in defeat when she saw the Doctor spin around so that his back was facing hers, something she had gotten rather used to since they had gotten stuck here.

"Well, I was actually thinking something else," the Doctor began, sure to bring up something that sounded so interesting that she gave up. "We have been running so much these past few weeks you must be getting tired. We could go to the park and maybe have a picnic."

However, Rose had had quite enough of his games and stormed over so that she stood directly in front of him. "Doctor!" she huffed. That sure did get his attention, as she had put her hands on her hips, appearing a bit like her mother right before she slapped him. "You can't keep doing this. I know you want to put it off, but we've got to face the inevitable. And I think it should be today. Don't you?"

"Rose…" the Doctor began to say, searching his mind for another distraction. It wasn't Rose that was the issue at all, it was just the fact that he had to settle down. That was what he had been running from practically his entire life and now it was all he had left to do. He would have to get a job eventually, the money they had received was going to run dry eventually. Not like that fact was affecting the other members of the crew that had escaped Krop Tor. All of them had left to vacation at exotic locations, knowing exactly what would be waiting for them when they returned.

Rose, not going to take no for an answer, took more drastic measures. She stepped closer to him until she was just inches away from his face, but he still wasn't budging one bit. Trailing her hand up his chest, she gripped onto his tie, slowly pulling it so that he was even closer to her, their foreheads practically touching. Rose cocked her head to the side, wondering when the Doctor would finally crack. Deciding to go a little farther, Rose yanked his tie once more so that their foreheads were firmly pressed together along with their noses. She could feel his body pressed up against hers, practically begging both of them to go farther. Glancing up a bit, Rose was surprised that the Doctor's eyes had closed and he had just licked his lips, already moving them closer to hers, closer and closer until. "Don't you?" Rose repeated. She said the words right before the Doctor's lips met hers, she could already feel his breath against her lips and knew he was less than a millimeter away from her.

At the words, the Doctor's eyes flew open in surprise. He realized, a moment too late, that Rose had just been playing with him as she practically twirled away from him, ending up a few feet away with a smirk slowly filling her face. With a sigh, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair, trying to ignore the fact that his face was burning bright red. He wasn't actually going to kiss her, he though confidently, he had been in on the joke the whole time too, he was sure of it. "Fine."

"Glad to see you finally came to see the light," Rose joked, getting some things she needed from the hotel room. She was honestly sick of living in a hotel, even if it was nicer than she was used to. "We need to know where we are going to look though."

"Oh, I have a few possibilities…" the Doctor explained, surprising her when he pulled out a file folder.

"Huh? When did you do this?"

"At night I get bored," the Doctor mumbled with a shrug. Truthfully, he wanted to make sure that Rose was happy here and loved where she lived. It was easy on the TARDIS, the room was just automatically made to her tastes. But here he had to try and it was proving to be a lot more difficult than he had originally predicted.

Rose stood still for a moment, pausing as she glanced at one of the sheets she was secretly already fond of. "Yeah, I know, I know. Your genetically superior Time Lord body only needs one or two hours of sleep a night," Rose said, sending him a wink as she continued, now imitating his voice. "You humans, always sleeping all night long. Think of what we could be doing while you lounge around in bed all night."

"Oi, I'm not that bad," the Doctor said, adding on another word when he thought back to when he had a Northern accent. "Anymore."

…

"This here is the kitchen," the nice woman, Erin, who was trying to sell them the apartment downtown said as she led them down a narrow hallway. "I really do think this flat would be perfect for the two of you. In fact, my boyfriend and I have one that is very similar to this and it works out quite nicely for us. It isn't too small that you feel cramped, but big enough so that you can start a family sometime soon."

At the mention of starting a family Rose lowered her head, hoping she wouldn't blush. She wasn't sure if the Doctor even heard, he was probably still in the closet testing the walls with his sonic screwdriver. Erin's words made her think though. She was stuck here, probably for the rest of her life. Most women settled down and had kids, but she had always assumed she would be traveling with the Doctor like she had promised. However, now it made her really wonder. Would she meet someone and settle down? Surely the Doctor would never do something so domestic… In fact, she shouldn't even think about that possibility, it would only end up hurting her in the end anyway.

"Thank you…we will get back with you soon," the Doctor said, suddenly appearing behind her and extending his hand to Erin. Obviously this flat didn't make the cut either, he had such ridiculously high expectations. "We have another appointment and are running late," the Doctor lied smoothly as Erin led them to the street.

"That flat was…nice," Rose mumbled, thankful that Erin had not stuck around, once they left the third apartment they had toured that day. In truth, it had not lived up to their expectations at all. This was tougher than she thought, the Doctor was so particular about everything and he seemed to think everything was much too small.

"Indeed, maybe we could live in a shoebox! You would be okay with that, right? There was an old lady who lived in a shoe….her name was Rose Tyler and she was blue," the Doctor joked, pretending to be hurt when Rose smacked his arm when he said she was old.

However, Rose had noticed that she recognized this area, it was only a few blocks away from where the Powell Estates were at her Earth. "Doctor…you think they are there? The Powell Estates I mean…"

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor announced, holding his hand out to her, which she quickly took, as they made their way down the strangely familiar road.

"There it is…" Rose whispered. "I can almost imagine that my mum is in there making us tea. She would chide us for being gone so long, give me a big hug and kiss, slap you for taking me away, and then kiss you and declare that you were her favorite boy," At the words, Rose felt her eyes fill with tears, remembering how that would never happen, not anymore.

Rose was going to bring up seeing if there was an opening for them to get a flat there, but she knew it would only make for an awkward situation. All of the places they had looked this morning were so much nicer than her past home and he had declared they were too small. He would act polite and interested, but he wouldn't want to live there after he was so used to the infinite size of the TARDIS.

Thankfully, the Doctor understood Rose's silence and put a comforting arm around her, hoping that she didn't cry. "Hey, I have a house we should look at. I think it is perfect."

"A house? I thought we were going to get a flat…" Rose mumbled. She didn't say much else though, she was too curious by the excited look on the Doctor's face as he drug her to a taxi, rambling off an unknown address.

After about a fifteen minute drive, the Doctor nudged her, announcing that it felt like home already. She glanced out the window, holding back a gasp at what she saw. They were on the edge of this strangely familiar London. Not many houses were around, so it was obvious which one they were looking at. All she noticed at first was that it was TARDIS blue.

"So, what do you think?" the Doctor asked, practically skipping up behind her, a far cry from the slumping he had been doing the rest of the day.

"It's sorta big…" Rose explained. Truthfully, she adored the house, but she wasn't going to say so just yet. She was still a bit shaky on the currency, but she could tell the price tag on this house was quite high, even if they had their money from the expedition.

"I love it…" the Doctor breathed out, plopping down onto the couch in the living room as the older woman trying to sell them the house, who Rose didn't remember the name of, began to talk to him. She wasn't surprised the Doctor loved it, it was absolutely perfect for him. It was large for two people, as it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. In addition to that, the kitchen was huge, complete with all of the finest appliances of course.

"I'm sorry, I think this is a bit out of our price range," Rose interrupted, yanking the Doctor off of the couch. She couldn't let him get his hearts set on this house if they couldn't afford it.

Despite the Doctors futile protests, he agreed with her and left the house, turning around and looking one last time before he followed Rose. What she didn't see was his smile, as he had just found not only the house they were going to put a mortgage on, but a home as well.

…

"Seriously? This is all ours? I didn't think this would all happen so quickly!" Rose squealed out the next day happily, walking around the house that she had assumed was too expensive for them to even think about, particularly excited about the fact that there was a cozy attic room that she knew she would spend a lot of time in. The Doctor had woken her that morning announcing that he had done it, gotten a mortgage and that they had a place to live now. It surprised her how quickly he had done it all, as he had been dragging his feet so much at the beginning.

"Yeah, why so surprised Rose?" the Doctor asked, knowing from the look she gave him exactly what she meant. "Well, I went to the University where Ida works a few weeks ago and they hired me on the spot to start whenever I wanted…offered quite a bit of money as well, so this'll be perfect for us."

"You already have a job?...Geez, I better get on that real soon then, you are so much better at this than me," Rose exclaimed, walking around the rooms and deciding exactly how she was going to decorate it, as she had never had a chance to do this before.

Rose was surprised when she saw the Doctor looking at her confused. "Huh? I thought you knew you didn't have to get a job…"

"Why wouldn't I? I need to support myself and stuff…"

"I can do that," The Doctor quickly responded, not noticing the glare Rose was giving him.

"No, no you can't just do that Doctor," Rose exclaimed, giving him a glare worthy of Jackie Tyler as she continued. "Look, I know that you are basically a genius and I don't even have my A-levels, but that doesn't mean I am incapable of doing anything for myself!"

The Doctor was surprised by Rose's response, assuming she would be relieved. "That isn't what I meant by it, I just want you to be happy here Rose. After all, it is my fault you are stuck here in the first place…"

"Please don't get down on yourself again. You know I don't blame you," Rose repeated the words once again slowly, knowing they didn't get to the Doctor by the still hurt look in his eyes.

"Wanna make a deal?" the Doctor asked, holding his hand out in a form of a truce.

Rose sighed as she contemplated her choices. She knew exactly what the Doctor was doing, he was trying to do the same thing she had done when she had convinced him to go house shopping. That plan in itself had worked much better than she had expected anyway, but she wasn't going to fall for his tricks. He sure had fallen for hers, she could almost feel his lips about to touch hers as she thought back to that vivid memory. "Maybe," Rose said, moving closer to him as she did so, two could play this game.

"Give it a week. You can decorate the house and make it livable for us then too," the Doctor explained, continuing when Rose's face remained open. "Just one little week. I can make more than enough money for the two of us so that isn't even an issue. Seven days and if you don't like it you can get any job that you want."

"Seven days?" Rose asked, nodding her head as she thought about it. She could humor him by agreeing, but she knew she would get a job eventually. She couldn't be more of a burden on him than she already was, even though he assured her time and time again that she could never be that for him. "You want me to play house and decide?"

"Precisely Rose Tyler," the Doctor said. He knew he already got her on this deal, it was already a definite yes. "Nice wording by the way. You and I are going to play house."

**That's all folks!**

**I hope you liked the almost kiss ;) Review if you want them to actually kiss sometime in the future, I love your ideas! I honestly will take your suggestions to heart so if you have any inkling please tell me. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter once more, hope this chapter was acceptable!**

**Gabrielle**


	5. The Dollhouse

**Here is the next chapter! I plan to update once a week with this story as well :)**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review, review, review!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story in the first place, you all hold a special place in my heart ;)**

The Dollhouse

It was day seven right now. They had been trapped without the TARDIS for one month now. The Doctor and Rose were dealing with that in completely different ways. The Doctor had thrown himself into his work at the university. And Rose had been busy as well, making the house livable for both of them. It was harder than she thought it would be, she would admit that to the Doctor.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" the Doctor called out when he came home from work on the last day. He loved doing this, making a joke out of their situation instead of accepting that this was their life now.

"What time of day do you call this?" Rose asked. She looked towards the front room while the Doctor threw his coat onto a chair. "Your supper is getting cold now!"

"Want me to call for the flying food delivery again?" the Doctor questioned. However, his jaw almost hit the ground when he stepped into the kitchen. There was Rose, who was almost always wearing trainers and a sweatshirt, wearing a tight dress and high heels. And what was even more astonishing was the fact that Rose was actually pulling what looked like an edible meal from the oven. Even her hair was done up and curled, she look straight out of the 1950's.

Rose came over, with a straight face even, and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "At least have the decency to apologize."

"Uhh…sorry," the Doctor muttered. He was rather confused about what Rose was doing right now. Her face was completely serious and she looked upset, perhaps he should scan her to make sure wasn't sick or something.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on and eat," Rose said. She seemed like she was about to turn around when she suddenly paused, got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. The Doctor wasn't sure if the peck was too close or too far away from his lips.

After standing there dumbstruck for a moment, the Doctor followed her to the table they had yet to use. With a smile still plastered on her face, Rose scooped him out a large portion of shepherd's pie. "Wait a second, how did you find all of the ingredients for this?"

"I had to change a few things…but I was able to pull it together quite nicely," Rose explained. She looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to try the meal. It took him several moments to realize what she was waiting for. He had been too busy staring at Rose's full lips, painted bright red with lipstick.

Thankfully, the Doctor was able to snap himself out of a rather pleasurable fantasy that involved marmalade. He ate a bite of food, reassuring Rose that it was lovely and he was impressed. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing at all," Rose replied, hiding a smirk as she resumed her calm expression once more.

"Well then. How was your day, love?" the Doctor asked. If she was going to play this game he sure was going to as well. He sat back in his chair as he waited for her answer, pretending he hadn't noticed the blush in Rose's cheeks when he had called her love.

"You know. Same old, same old," Rose said, a smile in her voice. "Our nearest neighbor stopped by today. Gave us a pie…or at least I think it is a pie."

"Lovely, we will have something edible to eat for dessert," the Doctor chuckled, intercepting a sharp glare from Rose. He just winked at her instead. "What's her name? Is she nice?"

Rose sneezed, a failed attempt at hiding her giggle. It was so much funnier than she had expected and even the Doctor was playing along. "Her name is Mary-Sue. She invited us over for dinner next week and of course I graciously accepted. She said she volunteers at the local animal shelter and has six cats as well," Rose explained. The whole situation about their neighbor, entirely true, was just so ironic.

"I'll be looking forward to it," the Doctor mumbled. Even though he was trying to be sincere his sarcasm was leaking through already.

After that the evening progressed as usual, with the addition of the 1950's attitude. Around midnight Rose announced that she was going to bed and kissed the Doctor on the cheek before skipping away.

The next morning Rose announced that she was going to go find a job.

…

Rose took a deep breath before she stepped into her first day at work. She had gotten hired at the second place she applied almost on the spot and was nervous about it. Ever since her last job had gotten blown up by the Doctor she hadn't really ever thought about getting another one and settling back down into her previous life. Except now she was, but it was so much better than she ever imagined because the Doctor was here.

"Hello, Rose," the manager who had hired her, Jodie, a middle aged Indian woman, said when she saw Rose walk in. "Just go clock in at the back and I'll get someone to show you the ropes."

Rose smiled at her and did her task. It was better, she supposed, than working at a shop again. The restaurant that she was now working at seemed almost an exact copy of some that had been around in London of her time. Of course she never went to any of them, it was much too posh. But they had offered her a job to be a waitress and the pay seemed reasonable so she had accepted. The Doctor hadn't been that pleased, muttering something under his breath when she told him, but he was going to have to live with it.

"You must be Rose Tyler," a guy around her age said as he approached her. "I'm Garrett and Jodie assigned me as your mentor."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said enthusiastically. She couldn't help but appraise him. He was rather attractive. He had very dark brown hair that was curly and hung just above his bright green eyes. The rest of his features appeared rather flawless to Rose's critical eye and she could see a faint outline of his abs under his white shirt.

"Come on, I'll show you the ropes," Garrett explained, his eyes brightening as he took in Rose's appearance as well. He explained to her the standard protocol for taking orders and how to turn it in to the kitchen. Thankfully the trays levitated on their own so that was one less thing she had to worry about.

Rose's first day went on without a hitch and it had been several hours before she was able to stop taking orders and take a few minutes of break. Just her luck that Garrett happened to be there as well. "How long have you been working here?"

"A year or so," Garrett replied, deciding to take the opportunity. "You just moved here, yeah?"

"Yeah. My friend and I got a bit lost for a while. We are both so far from home, but we have to make it work here now. Just like the rest of the universe," Rose said, smiling as she imagined the Doctor at work researching something she would never quite understand. It was odd, she decided, living in this future London. But maybe, just maybe, she and the Doctor would be okay after all.

…

"I thought you were kidding!" the Doctor called from the bathroom the next week. Tonight was the night she had promised Mary-Sue they would go to her house for dinner. And she was forcing the Doctor to wear one of his new suits. He still had his trusty pinstripe one but Rose had hung it in the back of the closet, telling him he could only wear it on special occasions. Most days he just wore dress pants of various colors and a button up shirt. The thought of wearing a different suit besides his precious one was beyond him.

"Oh, you look all spiffy," Rose proclaimed as she went in to see him pouting like a child. The suit, he decided, was too plain. It was just dark blue, no pinstripes in sight. And Rose wouldn't even let him wear his trust trench coat.

"No, I look like a human," the Doctor complained. That only made Rose laugh harder as she straightened his tie for him.

"Oi, I don't look so bad, do I?" Rose asked, twirling around in her new red dress.

The Doctor reluctantly pulled his eyes up from a rather nice feature the dress accentuated. "Considering..."

After that the Doctor had pouted as Rose had pulled him to Mary-Sue's house. Thankfully, he had put on a fake smile the moment before she opened the door. As of now they were awkwardly sitting on her couch, being watched my multiple pairs of cat eyes. Cats, the Doctor remembered, he was not that fond of after their incident on New Earth.

"So, how long have the two of you been married?" Mary-Sue asked. For a woman who couldn't be older than thirty she sure did seem a bit stuffy. "I know for century's couples have been living together and saying that marriage is nothing but a piece of paper. But still, it is called having a bit of decency and this world could use some of it."

Rose exchanged a look with the Doctor to play along before she turned towards Mary-Sue. "Actually, we have only been married about a month. We moved her right after our honeymoon." Rose explained, reaching over and grabbing the Doctor's hand to be convincing. "We traveled for a bit before that. Met a few monsters along the way and decided we should come to London."

"What a nice story," Mary-Sue responded, her usual smile still on her face. She reached down and picked up one of her cats, beckoning the Doctor and Rose to follow her to the kitchen to eat.

"Had a nice honeymoon, did we?" the Doctor whispered in her ear with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but we hardly had time to see the sights," Rose replied with an equally evil smile. "Spent too much time locked up in the bedroom."

"And the kitchen," the Doctor responded, eliciting a giggle from Rose that even Mary-Sue heard. "And the living room. And the shower. And the swimming pool. And the cupboard."

Rose actually gave the Doctor a glare at his last sentence. After that the Doctor and Rose had a perfectly nice dinner with Mary-Sue. The woman didn't have much of substance to say, but she sure seemed optimistic about everything. Especially her cats.

The evening passed rather slowly and they were relieved when Mary-Sue politely suggested they head home. Surprisingly, the Doctor had been on his best behavior and could count on one, maybe two, hands all of the rude things he had said. Of course that didn't include when he had let his hand wander a bit too low to Rose's tastes and earned a sharp nudge of her elbow in return. It wasn't his fault, it was just too amusing to pass up whilst pretending to be married.

Now back in their house eating some ice cream, as if the Doctor needed more sugar, he brought up something he had been excited to tell her. "Rose! Do you want a surprise now or later?"

"A good surprise?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Is this like last time when you took me to the pink planet and you said the same thing? Because I don't relish having you barely make it in time to stop me from getting married to a freaking pig."

"Weeeeeellll," the Doctor began. "That wasn't my fault. You didn't have to go and put your hair up and expose your ear did you?"

"Maybe you should have told me what that meant in that planet!" Rose said. She loved arguing with the Doctor about all of the mishaps that could have been easily avoided. "Anyway, tell me the surprise now."

"Here," the Doctor stated. He passed her a thin metal thing that looked a bit like a knife. Well, except for the odd numbers engraved in it.

Rose stood for a few seconds, wondering if he was playing a joke on her. "What is it?"

"A phone," the Doctor said. He knew he did the right thing when Rose looked up at him positively beaming. "I have been working on it for a few days and I think it can call anywhere just like your last phone did."

"I can call my mum? Right now?" Rose asked, flinging her arms around the Doctor when he nodded yes. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The Doctor awkwardly ran his hand over his neck. "Do you want me to go while you call?"

"No," Rose said, suddenly remembering the enormity of what she had to do. "Stay with me."

The Doctor nodded and reassuringly patted her back as she dialed up Jackie and waited it to connect. It felt like forever, but eventually he heard Jackie Tyler's voice.

"Rose! You haven't called in so long!" Jackie screeched when she heard her daughter's voice. But when she heard that it sounded like she was crying she became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Mum, I can't come home anymore," Rose whispered, glad that she had the Doctor to lean on right now.

"What do you mean? Is that damn alien not letting you come home?" Jackie asked, her voice rising in panic. "Let me talk to him right now!"

Rose, her voice too thick to talk anyway, handed the phone over to the reluctant Doctor. "Hello, Jackie. Nice to hear from you, too."

"You have five seconds to explain why I shouldn't track you down and get my daughter back."

"We lost the TARDIS, Jackie," the Doctor explained, surprised when Jackie remained silent. "We are stuck here. Thousands of years in the future with no way back home."

At that statement Jackie asked for her daughter again and the Doctor happily obliged. For the next hour Rose told Jackie everything that had happened, not even caring about the tears that streamed down her cheeks. With a promise to call her as soon as possible again, Rose hung up.

"Doctor, I miss my Mum," Rose whispered what felt like hours later after her face had dried.

"I know," the Doctor responded, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, I would give anything to get the TARDIS back, too."

"Anything?"

"Well, anything except you of course," the Doctor responded, pleased that he had managed to make Rose smile again. It was a good thing, he decided, that he had fixed the phone for her. Now her mother would never wonder where she was, thinking that she was dead.

Rose stood up to go to bed then. The Doctor stayed put, wondering what project he would throw himself into at work next. He liked his job more than he thought he would. Ida had just returned from her trip and he enjoyed her company. Plus, he was making great advancements for them with his research.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after she took a shower, poking her head around the corner. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," the Doctor said, wincing when he realized how high pitched his voice sounded. He followed Rose to her bedroom. This room was nothing like her room on the TARDIS. It was too bland for her, but it was slowly but surely filling up with Rose's personality.

"Doctor," Rose whispered when she felt the bed tip as he crawled in next to her. "I'm glad I'm trapped her with you. If it was anyone, I would want it to be you."

"Me too," the Doctor responded, wrapping his arms around Rose as she fell to sleep soon after, thinking about how odd it was. To be lying here with the pink and yellow human. It was just hitting him that this was all they had left. This wasn't an adventure anymore, this was life.

**How was it? It's all up to my reviewers now! What should happen with Garrett? He sure is attractive enough to get Rose's attention...**

**And the Doctor? Should he be jealous? **

**Thanks my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed my Mary-Sue neighbor! Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of her yet! So please review and I will update soon. **

**Gabrielle**


	6. Words Unsaid

**YAY! I wrote this tonight and got it posted before midnight! Anyway, I will keep this brief. Please enjoy this next chapter...I hope you like it. Can't make promises though...I just felt like something needed to happen to break up the tension. So please just review and I would really appreciate it :)**

Words Unsaid

It was a month after Rose was able to call Jackie. She would have assumed things would have gotten better, but she was greatly mistaken.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked when the Doctor pulled on his trench coat late on Friday evening.

"Going out," the Doctor responded with a slight smirk on his face. Rose was furious now, how dare he act like that to her. He couldn't shut her out now, he was all she had. But it seemed like that was all he was doing lately and it scared her.

"Where?" Rose questioned when he brushed past her towards the door. "You know Mary-Sue came over yesterday after I came home from work."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

"Remember…I have a job? Or have you forgotten because you hardly ever talk to me anymore?" Rose muttered. She couldn't stop now that she had started. It hurt her, the fact that he barely said more than three words to her the past week. She had no idea what had changed.

"I'm not an idiot, Rose," the Doctor exclaimed. "Of course I know you have a job."

"You can't do this to me," Rose whispered, hoping he didn't see her beginning to cry. "You can't drop me now. You are all I have. I thought we were going to be stuck her together. You promised me you would never leave me. You said I was different. Well, I'm sorry you can't drop me off at Aberdeen, but I'm not going to give up that easily either."

The Doctor actually paused for a moment, his eyes meeting hers with a strange intensity for a moment before he looked away. "I'm not dropping you off, Rose."

"But you are in a way…" Rose explained, reminding herself to remain rational. "You are distancing yourself from me. It isn't the same as it used to be. We don't joke around anymore. You didn't even make a snide comment about Mary-Sue to make me laugh."

"We're making our own lives, Rose," the Doctor said. He didn't want to say the next sentence, but he knew he had to. He couldn't lead on Rose's false hopes anymore. He couldn't sit and watch her age and die, waiting for him. "Maybe you could get a life."

Rose felt her own mouth drop open, absolutely surprised by what the Doctor had said. He wasn't like that, at least not anymore. Maybe if he still wore a leather jacket with big ears she would be able to stomach his comment, but definitely not now after all they had been through together. She only had time to let out a small squeak before the Doctor left the house, leaving her alone once again.

Deciding that she wasn't going to take it, Rose marched up the stairs. She was going to show him, she was going to go out tonight and prove to him that she could have a good time without him dragging her down.

…

The Doctor was surprised when he heard the phone he had made for Rose to call Jackie start ringing. What surprised him more was that Rose didn't have it with her when she left. Even though he assumed that she left after his rude comment, he would have assumed she had her phone, especially since she was always waiting for a call from her mother.

"Jackie?" the Doctor said when he answered the phone. He didn't necessarily want to be talking to her, but then again she was Rose's mother.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered into the phone, her voice barely audible over the music in the background and the general weakness of her voice at the moment.

"Rose? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked. He didn't even know how Rose knew this number or where she was calling from. All he knew was that she sounded scared. And if there is one thing the Doctor did not tolerate it was anyone trying to hurt Rose Tyler. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, it never would, all he knew what that Rose was upset and he wasn't there for her. And it was his fault as usual. With blood pounding in his ears, he asked her once more, hoping for a response. "Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am," Rose muttered into the phone, fear the most prevalent emotion in her voice. Her voice was shaking like she was crying as well. "I don't know where I am!"

The Doctor took a deep breath to collect himself before he spoke again. "Rose?" he asked. Once she didn't respond he tried again, his voice rising as she remained silent. "Rose! Rose, are you still there? Rose?"

"Hello," a strange man's voice said into the phone after several minutes. "What's going on?"

"How dare you have the audacity to ask that?" the Doctor barked into the phone. That despicable ape had the nerve to do something to Rose and then steal her phone and ask what was wrong. "What have you done to my Rose?"

Listening to low voices for a few seconds, the Doctor was relieved to hear the voice again. "The blonde? Listen, I think you better come get her," the man said, explaining where Rose was and that he should hurry.

Without waiting to respond to the man, the Doctor hung the phone up, already running out of the house. It was terrible, he decided, having to sit and move so slowly towards Rose right now. If he had the TARDIS he would already have arrived.

Finally arriving outside of the seedy looking pub, the Doctor quickly went inside, his eyes searching for Rose. Seeing a peek of blonde hair in the corner, the Doctor pushed his way through the dance floor, concern filling him as he moved closer.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked as he reached the woman who was obviously her. He suppressed the urge to be upset at her. She was wearing clothes that he couldn't believe he had even let her bring into _their_ house. Her dress was short enough that he was sure that she could wear it as a shirt and it was so tight it left little to the imagination. If that wasn't enough, she had even more makeup on than usual and towering stiletto heels.

"I assume you are the bloke on the phone?" the man asked. The Doctor shot the man a glare for even being near Rose. He didn't like him at all, she was practically sitting in his lap and completely unconscious.

Not even saying a word to the guy, the Doctor reached over to Rose and touched her shoulder to see if she would wake up. Rose merely peeked open her eyes and mumbled something intelligible before falling against him.

"She isn't drunk. I've been here the whole night and she hasn't touched any alcohol," the man explained as the Doctor watched, thankful that Rose was waking up. "They were dancing and looked like they were having a good time. I noticed them go into a corner, probably to snog, but she came out looking upset right after that."

"Then what is wrong with her right now?" the Doctor asked as Rose mumbled something and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest.

"I think he slipped something into her drink…he seemed rather put off that she wasn't reciprocating anymore," the man said.

Thanking the man for making sure Rose was okay, the Doctor picked her up and carried her out of the bar.

While the Doctor was walking towards the house, Mary-Sue came running out of her house. "John, what's wrong with Rose?"

"Not your concern, Mary-Sue," the Doctor huffed, shifting Rose so that he could open the door to the blue house.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Mary-Sue let out a clicking noise with her tongue and went back to her own home, her presence soon forgotten.

"Hey, hey," the Doctor whispered when Rose's eyes fully opened and she gazed up at him in surprise. "I've got you."

"What?" Rose muttered in confusion, closing her eyes as her head pounded with the Doctor's steps. She finally opened her eyes when she felt the Doctor lay her down on her bed. "What happened?"

"Shhh," the Doctor murmured, his eyes glancing at Rose's limp form, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm hot," Rose moaned, clumsily reaching up and beginning to take off her dress. Realizing that it wouldn't be as simple as pulling it off, Rose repositioned herself and began to work at the zipper down her back. She felt the Doctor's cool hands grab onto hers before she had moved it more than two inches, preventing her from moving anymore. However, she just batted his hand away with what she hoped was a sharp glare in his direction and quickly unzipped the rest of the dress, breathing in relief when she felt the cold air hit her clammy skin. She felt better already, more conscious for sure.

The Doctor took a deep breath when Rose began to swivel out of her dress, attempting to keep his distance from her. Although she wasn't feeling well, Rose looked simply adorable curled up on her bed with only her underpants and a thin camisole. Leaning down to brush the hair out of her face, the Doctor couldn't help but kiss her forehead. Only checking her temperature of course. "What do you want now, Rose?"

"I'm feeling a bit better," Rose whispered. She opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the Doctor. Although her mind was clear now and fully awake, the rest of her body simply refused to respond accordingly. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about that now, Rose. The Doctor's here to take care of you," the Doctor explained, relieved when Rose let out a weak chuckle at his words. Getting up, the Doctor quickly fetched Rose a glass of water, forcing her to drink all of it.

Almost as soon as the glass was empty, Rose shivered. "I'm cold now. Really cold."

Deciding that he wasn't in the mood to search through her crowded closet, the Doctor shrugged off his suit jacket, handing it over to Rose to put on as he pulled the covers over her. "That better?"

"No," Rose whispered, her eyes meeting his with a strange intensity. "Come here," she continued, holding up the blankets for him.

Trying to suppress the smile on his face, the Doctor slid into the bed next to her, practically breathing out a sigh of relief when she snuggled up against him, her face pressed against the crook of his neck.

"Doctor," Rose murmured, her voice suddenly sounding small. "You talk all the time, but you never really say anything."

"Rose, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked. Rose wasn't usually like this and frankly it was scaring him a bit. The closest Rose had been to saying anything like this before was when she met Sarah Jane Smith. He knew that he should leave her to sleep it off right now, but she was clinging onto him so tightly that he knew he couldn't do that.

"I'm stuck here, Doctor," Rose explained, reposition herself so that they were face to face. "For the rest of my life, living out of my time. And I'm scared, Doctor. Scared of the future here. I thought I would have you. That you would understand and we would get through it together like we always do, as a team. But…it isn't like that anymore. Why don't you want me?"

The Doctor could hardly believe Rose had just said that. It was so unexpected and his hearts clenched when he noticed Rose was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I've trapped you here, Rose."

"And the thing is that I think about it…what my future should be here. I should adjust, after all this London isn't that different from my time and I can still talk to my mum. I should grow up, get a better job, meet a guy, get married, have kids, and then die. Just like the rest of the universe. But I can't," Rose whispered. She knew she shouldn't be saying this, that it would only push him away. But she had to and her mind was telling her right now was the perfect time. "Because I love you."

At her words, the Doctor suddenly sat up, leaving Rose curled up in a ball on the bed and looked the other direction.

"I'm in love with a stupid alien that will never love me back. And it hurts me, Doctor. I gave up everything for you and someday you will have another companion and you won't even mention Rose Tyler anymore. And my life will have been a waste."

"Your life will never be a waste. You are fantastic, Rose Tyler, never say you aren't important," the Doctor muttered. Rose was surprised when she heard him speak. They weren't the words she wanted, he would never say that, but it was something.

"Just don't leave me tonight," Rose whispered. She needed him. She remembered exactly what had happened that night and was scared. She needed his arms around her tonight. "Please?"

Thankfully, the Doctor obliged without a single complaint, lying back down onto her bed and allowing her to snuggle up against him. This was practically a common occurrence by now. Neither of them had acknowledged it in daylight, but the Doctor knew Rose stayed up until the Doctor asked her if she wanted him to stay the night again. "Just sleep now, Rose."

"I promised I was never gonna leave you," Rose mumbled.

Taking advantage of her current position, and half asleep irrational mind, Rose leaned up and pressed her lips against his. At first, the Doctor was stiff against her, but she didn't pull away like she should have. Nope, instead she pressed closer up against him, opening her mouth and running her tongue against his lips. It took her by surprise, the moment when she heard the Doctor's breath hitch in his throat and open his mouth against hers. This kiss was different from the few they had shared before, she assumed they were both conscious of what was happening, it wasn't forced, and it was deep and passionate. Letting out a sigh, Rose pulled her lips away from his to breathe in some much needed air. Just barely having enough time to get a sufficient amount of oxygen, the Doctor crashed his lips upon hers once more, trailing his hands so that one rested on the small of her back to draw her in closer and the other tangled up in her hair. After what felt like hours, Rose pushed him away, halfway asleep by the time her head hit her pillow. That didn't mean she didn't remember what happened next. The Doctor let out an odd noise and kissed her lips lightly not once, but three times. With one last kiss to her forehead, the Doctor pulled her back closer, feeling her relax into sleep.

Falling into a deep sleep, Rose remembered something important. He had kissed her back, she had been the one to pull away. But, then again, it was probably just a dream. Yeah, it was a dream.

…

The next morning Rose woke up so much later than usual, with the still strange sun shining in on her. The room was empty and she was still cold. Just as she was relaxing back into sleep, she was hit by a wave of memories from the previous night.

"Doctor?" Rose rasped out, knowing she wouldn't get a response.

Sighing in defeat that she was alone in her bedroom, Rose lifted up a hand and lightly touched her lips, hardly believing that she had kissed the Doctor. It must have been in her imagination, the Doctor would never do that.

Just then, a loud clanging noise came from somewhere inside of the house followed by a loud curse. Shaking her head, Rose grabbed a fluffy robe and hesitantly left the bedroom to go see what had happened.

"I broke the toaster," the Doctor exclaimed when he saw Rose walk into the kitchen. The aforementioned toaster surprisingly looked almost exactly like the toasters Rose was used to. It was comforting to wake up in the morning and have some toast and pretend like she was in her time London.

"What did you do?" Rose asked. She stood awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen, unsure of how to act around the Doctor or to acknowledge her declarations the night before.

"Oh, I was just messing with it," the Doctor said, turning towards the counter and letting out an odd chuckle and rubbing his hands through his hair. "My sonic screwdriver hasn't been used in quite some time."

Rose moved towards him, pretending like she was studying something in the pantry. "Oi, what am I going to do with you? At the rate you are going through we will have to buy everything new at least two times."

"Listen, Rose," the Doctor whispered. At his serious tone, Rose whipped around to face him, scared at what she would see. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rose murmured, pulling on her hair as she looked down at the floor. "Sorry about all of that, I was still out of it. You know…"

"Yeah, of course," the Doctor responded. From the look on his face, Rose knew that he wanted to say something more, but settled for something different. "Just don't do that again. You had me scared there for a bit."

"I won't," Rose said, smiling as the Doctor began to assemble piles of papers. "Promise."

The Doctor nodded in response, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Listen, I've got to go to the lab today. I'm working on something important right now that can't wait."

"Sure, sure," Rose muttered. She bit her lip, wondering if he would hug her like he usually did. This wasn't typical for him, working on a weekend. "Have fun today being all science-y."

"Yeah," the Doctor said. He stepped towards her, extending his hands like he usually did to hug her goodbye. But then he halted, clearing his throat and putting his hands down. With a tense nod, the Doctor turned and left the house to go to work, slamming the door just a little too hard behind him.

Rose stood in the kitchen for a moment, dumbfounded at what had occurred. She figured if she had thought things had been tense between them before, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like now. Sucking in a breath to prevent her eyes from filling with tears, Rose decided she had to grow up. She couldn't keep on imagining that the ridiculous fantasy that she had developed was ever going to happen. Not anymore.

**First of all, don't hate me if you don't like it...it'll all be explained later! So please review and I hope to update soon again!**


	7. The Boyfriend

**Here it is, the promised next chapter! I sure hope you enjoy it, even if it is a bit shorter than usual!**

**Also, please review this chapter I love you all as usual (especially if you review) ;)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

The Boyfriend

Rose Marion Tyler smiled at herself in the mirror, giggling at the way her nose crinkled. It wasn't that she cared, it was just a trait that a certain special someone had commented on. According to him, it was simply adorable. Actually, he thought a lot of things were adorable about her. She was getting spoiled by him, that Rose was certain on. But she didn't plan on changing it anytime soon. She had actually been 'together' with him for three months and she swore he had complimented her on everything she had ever done.

"I feel pretty," Rose sung out, stopping at the first line when she thought about how ridiculous she was acting right now. In truth, the song had been stuck in her head since she went to go see the revival of _West Side Story_ with her boyfriend. That, Rose remembered, had been a night to remember. It had been a surprise, as usual. A spur of the moment announcement that they were going out that night, acting as if he didn't have anything planned. Of course, he had planned the whole evening days in advance.

Rose turned around and looked at the dress she had picked out to wear tonight, nodding her head in approval. It wasn't near as beautiful as the one she had worn on the day they had gone to see the musical, but it would do. That night he had shown up wearing a tux and looked so nice that she was sure people were wondering how much money she had paid him to be in his presence. He didn't quite enjoy her comment, reminding her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen that night. He eventually had her convinced that she looked better than usual. The way his eyes had trailed up and down her body when she stood up made it all worth it. The tight fitting violet dress had long sleeves and a low cut back, which he seemed to appreciate. But Rose liked the dress because of the embellishment on the front. It reminded her of a dress she had back home when she lived with her mum. For the Powell Estates, the dress she used to own was quite fancy and her mum always made a big production about how beautiful she looked when she wore it.

Letting out a sigh, Rose reminded herself not to dwell on that. At least not right now, later on she could call her mum and that would make her feel just a bit better. It was still hard to adjust, living so far from her time for the rest of her life. There were still times when she did something wrong, accidently offended someone without meaning to, or ate something that was poisonous. The last thing hadn't happened in about a month, a fact Rose was quite proud of. The first week living in the blue house she had done it three times. Each time she was sure she was dying of some rare alien disease and had called the Doctor, ordering him to come say goodbye to her before she had died. The first time he looked as if he had been sprinting the whole time, his face pale as a sheet. Rose had been lying on the couch, perhaps being just a little bit overdramatic, and murmuring about how much everything hurt. However, with a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor had announced that she wasn't going to leave him yet. It was like food poisoning, he told her, and it just lasted for about half the time and was never fatal if you took some medicine once you noticed the symptoms. Still, the Doctor had spent the rest of the day reassuring Rose that she was not going to die. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was scanning all of her food, making sure if was safe for her to eat. It was no surprise when the Doctor came home at the end of the week, tired of Rose constantly getting sick, with a huge bottle of pills that he promised she would never have to take. In addition he had made a large and colorful chart, explaining every detail of the food she couldn't eat.

Noticing the time on the clock, Rose realized that she was going to be late if she kept sitting around thinking. With her hair and makeup already done, Rose only had to get dressed now. Turning back to the bed, Rose quickly got dressed in the dress she had picked out. Smoothing down the skirt, Rose turned back to the mirror to ensure that she looked okay. Yep, Rose decided, she simply adored this dress. It wasn't too fancy, considering what they were going to do on their date, but it was just perfect in her mind. It was blue, almost exactly the color the TARDIS had been. It was made almost completely of lace, was strapless, and was comfortable enough to be pajamas. However, Rose realized she may not be too comfortable when she pulled on her shoes, tall high heels that were also blue, the perfect pair for the dress. Knowing there was one thing she could never go without, Rose reached over to the table and picked up the TARDIS key. Putting it around her neck, Rose felt its cool shape slide under her dress, landing in the same spot as usual. The comforting presence of the key, even if she didn't necessarily need it anymore, was something she was so thankful for.

"You are gone already, right?" Rose called out, not expecting a response. She waited for a few moments, too lazy to make sure she was alone. When the Doctor didn't respond, Rose smiled, glad that she hadn't had to remind him that he needed to leave yet again. Punctuality, Rose remembered, was something that the Doctor was slowly but surely improving at.

Checking her own clock, Rose realized that she was going to be late. Running down the stairs and grabbing a jacket, Rose flew out the door to go on her date. The whole way there, Rose felt her body fill with excitement. He had said that the night was something she was going to love, but he refused to tell her where they were going. Despite Rose's prodding, he remained stubborn about not spoiling the surprise.

Finally reaching their meeting place, Rose quickly paid the flying cab driver before she looked around for him. Not seeing his tall frame, Rose began to wonder where he was. He obviously had left before her and should be waiting right now.

"Gotcha!" called out a voice directly behind her, followed by hands wrapping around her waist as he turned her around.

"Oi, you could have made me go into super ninja mode!" Rose announced, playfully batting her lovely boyfriend on the chest. Just like her, he was dressed up rather nicely. In a suit and, if she wasn't mistaken, a new haircut.

Just then, he reached behind his back and presented her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Rose accepted them with a smile, happy to see that he had remembered that she didn't like roses. She had experienced too many jokes about the flowers because of her name.

"So, what secret adventure do you have planned for us tonight?" Rose asked. Surely he would tell her now.

"Rose Tyler, I'm going to show you the stars," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled, hardly believing the words she had heard. It was the perfect response, albeit a little cheesy, but perfect in her mind. Because that is what she wanted to spend her life doing, traveling the stars.

**So, how was it readers? Confused at all? I sure hope so...that was sort of the point! ;) Review and find out soon!**


	8. Confusing Revelations

**Once again, I'm sorry this is so short! Next chapter they will get back to their usual size, I just thought those two chapters worked better separated and short like this. Plus, I love being evil and making my readers wonder.**

**Anyhow, I hope you love this next chapter and don't kill me...yet anyway...I'm sure you will want to after a few more chapters though! So, if you even want more chapters please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I don't have a beta for this story...I'm not necessarily desperate, but if anyone would be interested please let me know somehow! It would be very much appreciated!**

**So, as usual, read and enjoy and thanks a bunch!**

Confusing Revelations

Rose reluctantly opened her eyes, surprised to see that the sun was streaming into the bedroom. She had slept much longer than she had wanted to, but she supposed she had earned it. Of course, she had stayed out late the night before. True to his words, the Doctor had shown her the stars, just not the same way that they used to. He had taken her to the highest power telescope in London. With his physic paper, he had told the guards that they were there on a special tour and could show themselves around. Even though they had 'permission' Rose had felt like a spy on a secret mission, even peaking around corners to make sure the coast was clear. Apparently the Doctor found her actions adorable because he kept egging her on, even letting her use his sonic screwdriver. However, they eventually managed to 'sneak' their way into room with the large telescope and the Doctor had it working perfectly in seconds.

Although it would never be as amazing as their view from the TARDIS, Rose had enjoyed the Doctor's naming of every star she asked about. He used to do this whenever they had a particularly challenging day of saving the world. Even before he regenerated, the Big Eared Doctor had sat on the edge of the TARDIS with her, helping her relax as he told her about the part of the universe they were floating in. Just like in the past, they spent hours there, talking about their past journeys to planets around those stars. But, that was no more, and this was the best they were going to get for now. And Rose realized she might be okay with that as long as she had the Doctor next to her.

After that, as if that wasn't enough for Rose, he had pulled out a picnic basket, proclaiming that picnics in the dark were more mysterious. Of course, he'd to make his comment about edible ball bearings not existing at this time period. Rose was about to make a joke about going back to visit Tommy and get some more treats when she remembered that wasn't possible anymore. They were trapped here now.

Nevertheless, the night had ended in complete darkness after the Doctor blew out the candle they had used while eating. It was so quiet and peaceful in the blackness, barely able to make out the tree they were sitting under. Rose reached out for the Doctor, unable to see him in the dark. She heard him snicker, probably gloating about his Time Lord eyes that could see in the dark, as she moved towards him. Scooting over so that she was lying down with her head in his lap, the Doctor began to run his hands up and down her side. At first she thought he was just doing that to have something to occupy his hands when she realized he was actually drawing some pattern up and down her side. What annoyed Rose to no end was that he was doing it so that his fingers barely grazed her, but just the fact that he was touching her made her shut her mouth tight. She still never got used to it after these past few months, not coming up with an awkward excuse and bolting whenever one of them pushed on a boundary. He could just reach out and touch her and she didn't have to pull away out of obligation, but could let him do it. He had always been rather tactile in this body, but they had always had very distinct boundaries about how physical they were. However, that was gone now and they both liked to tease each other almost all the time, not that they were ever really upset about it though. It was like a game to them and Rose wanted to play it forever.

While sitting there, the Doctor had told her stories as he usually did. Most of the time she would cut in to his rambles, but not tonight, something in his eyes warned her not to. Because if she spoke up he would lose his nerve once more and switch topics, so she kept her lips closed. This time she listened to something she never expected to hear, never dreamed he would willingly tell her. Sure, the Doctor had recently began to tell her about his travels with his companions in the past, but he never mentioned anything about the family he had in the past. Tonight, the Doctor was telling her about Susan, his granddaughter. Once he had finally stopped speaking of her and the hard decision he had to make to let her go, Rose had reached up and touched his cheek, hoping to reassure him that she was there. It was hard for him, she knew, to tell anyone about Susan and it meant the world to her that he had given that part of himself to her. Leaning up to thank him, Rose pulled him down for a kiss.

That kiss had inevitably led to where they were right now. Wishing she would never have to get up, Rose shifted over a bit so she would be in a more comfortable position. However, the arms around her just gripped onto her tighter, not letting her move away. Rose let out a sigh and gave up moving for the time being, resting down once again against the Doctor's bare chest.

"Humph," the Doctor sleepily murmured not long after, just waking up as well. This, Rose decided, was one of her favorite things about her new relationship with the Doctor. To watch him wake up. This was actually only the second time that he hadn't already been awake when she woke up and she smiled as he slowly came to consciousness. The first night they had actually been together, Rose had been pleasantly surprised in the morning to find herself sprawled across the bright eyed Doctor. She had expected him to be the type that left once she was asleep and acted awkward about it in the morning, but he was there every time, snuggling up against her when she woke up.

Thankfully, after a few more seconds, the Doctor relaxed his grip on her enough that she could sit up. Leaning back a little so that she could see his face, Rose pushed the Doctor's hair off of his face as his eyes fluttered open to meet hers. "Finally awake, I see. What happened to your superior Time Lord biology?"

"Hello," the Doctor muttered, grabbing ahold of Rose's hand and bringing it down to lightly kiss. "And you weren't complaining about my Time Lord genes last night."

"Oi, you pervert!" Rose giggled, playfully swatting him of the back of his head as punishment.

The Doctor just responded with an adorable chuckle, starting to get out of the bed as he kissed Rose on the cheek. "I don't even have a response against your claim."

However, Rose wasn't going to let him leave that easily, especially with just a kiss on the cheek. Putting her arms around his neck, Rose pulled him down and pressed her forehead against his, surprised to see that his eyes were open as well. She stared at him, refusing to move. Surprisingly, the Doctor moved closer and kissed her lips, teasingly at first, but quickly deepening it. When the Doctor moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her up against himself, Rose pulled away to catch her breath.

In the momentary distraction, Rose realized just how hungry she was and, much to the Doctor's chagrin, and pulled away. "Let's get up."

"But, Rose!" the Doctor complained, putting on his best pouting face. Suddenly, his face morphed into a smirk and he practically lunged at her, knocking her back down on the bed so that he hovered over her.

"Nope, not today, Doctor," Rose explained, leaning up and lightly kissing his nose as she pushed him away. "I think instead you should march right into the kitchen and make me breakfast. And after that I'll have to get showered and ready," Rose continued, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "But if you're a good Time Tot I might let you join me."

Apparently that was all the temptation the Doctor needed as he hurriedly sat up. However, before he could get all the way to the door a Dalek appeared outside of her window. Rose had no idea where it came from or what it was doing here, but she let out a shriek when she saw it appear, frozen a few feet behind the Doctor. The Doctor reacted automatically, grabbing Rose and pushing her behind him as he fumbled around to find his sonic screwdriver in his pockets.

"It is the Doctor!" the Dalek shrieked out, breaking through the window as it flew closer towards them.

Rose didn't have time to do anything else besides let out a whimper and cling tightly onto the Doctor, burying her face into his back. Before they had a time to say anything else, the Dalek shrieked out 'Exterminate' and the Doctor was hit, falling back against Rose before he hit the floor with a resounding thump. Rose, not believing that the Doctor was really dead, already sobbing, turned him around and placed her hands over his hearts. Except they was nothing to feel, he was dead.

**Ahh! What did you guys think? What's going to happen next!?**

**Leave a review my lovelies! Yeah, I'm sorta sorry for the Dalek's appearance, but it had to happen! Too much fluff for my taste ;)**

**Please please please REVIEW! And keep reading and being amazing!**

**Thanks for everything, **

**Gabrielle**


	9. Waking Up

**First of all, I am soo sorry that I haven't updated for a few weeks. I honestly lost all motivation for this story, but last night I created a whole new story line in my head that I think I can do a lot with! My posts probably won't be as regular because I am trying to finish two other stories right now...so please keep that in mind. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and it answers quite a few questions you have been having! Please remember to review as well. Thank you and read on!**

Waking Up

Rose woke up screaming, throwing back her covers and reaching for a light to turn on. Her dream had been perfect until the end. So perfect, in fact, that she didn't really want to wake up yet. The Doctor had been her boyfriend, as if he would ever use such a human word anyway to define their relationship. And then a Dalek had killed him right in front of her.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, rushing into her bedroom when he heard her terrified scream. Sure, he had promised himself that he wouldn't go into her bedroom again, but he couldn't ignore her when she was screaming like that.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked, catapulting herself at the Doctor when she saw his dark shape in the bedroom. She immediately started to cry and she wasn't quite sure why. It may have been because she saw him die in her dream, but she was more confident that she wanted the dream to be real so desperately. Obviously not the Dalek part, just the thought that he loved her and had taken down the wall he was constructing.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor mumbled as he untangled her from him and setting her back on the ground. The hugging thing definitely was not helpful in his plan of distancing themselves. Still, he couldn't just let her cry like that so he grabbed one of her hands, hoping that was enough contact for her to calm down.

She sniffed, looking at their intertwined hands before she spoke again. "You…you died," she said, reminding herself it hadn't actually happened. "A Dalek appeared practically out of nowhere and shot you."

"I'm not dead," the Doctor announced pulling his hands away from her and turning around slowly to show her just how alive he was. He even let out a chuckle, hoping it would reassure her that her words hadn't spooked him one bit. But that wasn't the truth, the Doctor had also had a dream about a Dalek killing Rose in the past and knew just how terrifying it was. "Nothing to worry about now, I won't let that happen."

"Promise?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor just looked at her for several moments. She just looked so very young and innocent standing there in front of him telling him about her horrifying nightmare. And it really was his fault that she was scared at all. Not just scared, but stuck here in the first place far away from where she belonged. He had messed up her whole life and he was determined not to ruin what time she had left. No, he wasn't going to let that happen to her. It had been three weeks, two days, and three hours give or take a few minutes since their kiss and when she had said that she loved him and his mind was still reeling with that knowledge. It wasn't fair to Rose to let her love him, she deserved someone better that could give her so much more than he ever could. Still, he was putty in her hands. "Promise," he said back, hoping that he would be able to keep this promise more than his others.

"I'm sorry I screamed like that," Rose murmured, trying to think of what else to say. "What time is it anyway, Time Lord?"

Thankfully the Doctor smiled at her pathetic joke before he answered. "Breakfast time," he joked as he motioned for her to follow him to their kitchen. "I think this deserves banana pancakes, don't you think?"

"Definitely!" Rose agreed, sending him her signature tongue in teeth smile. The way he was looking at her was a welcome relief. He wasn't avoiding her like he had been for too many weeks, not yet anyway.

It surprised her a bit when the Doctor himself began making the pancakes himself, going off onto a long tangent about how pancakes remained a staple breakfast item even long after Earth was gone. Maybe, if she was lucky, things would go back to how they were before. Not just how they were whilst traveling in the TARDIS, but their flirtatious behavior that had lasted when they first got stuck without a way out.

…

Against all odds, the Doctor had stopped giving Rose the cold shoulder and they were back to their usual banter. He wasn't always gone at work or wherever it was that he worked and for that Rose was very thankful. Still, it wasn't as flirty or playful as it had been at one point, but Rose was glad she could talk to him again. There was no more lingering hugs, cuddling on the couch, inappropriate jokes whispered until one of them blushed, or wandering hands. But that didn't bother Rose that much because she was just glad to get her best friend back.

Plus, she really did enjoy her job at the restaurant. She was fond of her boss, Jodie, and a few of her other coworkers. She had even taken to hanging out with Lisa and Sophie outside of work. They were the same age as her and thought it was hilarious how she asked questions that had obvious answers or used some device incorrectly. Overall, Rose was content.

"Rose," Lisa called out as she motioned for her to come follow her home after work. "Sophie invited us over to her flat. Supposedly she had boy troubles…"

"Poor thing," Rose whispered as she followed Lisa. But the truth was that Sophie always had boy troubles. She was tall and slim with long dark hair, which basically meant she got boy's attention wherever she went. However, Sophie was rather fond of bad boys and often ended up getting her heart broken when she discovered she couldn't change them.

"Yeah," Lisa explained as she picked up the pace. "Most people aren't as lucky as me. I mean, Lucas and I have been married for nine months now and everything is just _perfect_ between us!"

Rose just smiled politely as she listened to Lisa explain how adorable it was when Lucas attempted to make her breakfast. Lisa was almost the polar opposite of Sophie in almost every way. She was short and stout with her blonde hair in a short bob. Apparently she had been with Lucas since she was fourteen and had never even look at another guy.

By then they had arrived at Sophie's flat and were surprised when Sophie was just sitting on the couch and smiling at them, not appearing upset about a boy in the slightest. "I thought you were upset..." Lisa said in a forced whisper.

"Nope," Sophie responded with a giggle as she motioned for them to sit down as she got up to get them some tea. "Just wanted to make sure both of you came over!"

"How come?" Rose asked as she sipped on the hot tea. It was always amusing to her just how similar these girls were to some of her friends in her own time. Apparently some things would just never change.

"Wanted to talk to you in particular, Rosie!" Sophie announced with yet another giggle. Sophie almost giggled at everything, causing her to get in trouble multiple times at work.

Rose just raised her eyebrows, motioning her to continue. "And…"

"You aren't…" Sophie began, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and trailing off the end of a sentence without a conclusion.

Apparently Lisa knew what was coming next because she finished up Sophie's sentence for her. "You and John aren't sleeping together now, are you?"

Rose paused for a second before she realized that John was the Doctor. "Of course not!" she announced, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"I would be if I were you," Sophie interrupted with a snort at Rose's red face. "I mean, how can you not be? Living in the same house with him…the sexual tension must be off the scale. Plus, from the few times I've actually seen him he is gorgeous."

"Just get to the point!" Rose said with wide eyes. Sophie was definitely spot on with her words, but she wasn't going to let her know that.

"Well, Garrett has sort of been obsessed with you ever since you started working," Sophie announced, amused when Rose's mouth practically flew open. "Anyway, he is going to ask you out and I heard him telling another of the employees and thought you should get a warning from me."

"When is he going to ask me out?" Rose asked. She knew her face was red, especially the way Lisa had nudged her with her elbow and a wink.

Sophie shared a look with Lisa before she continued. "Tomorrow I think," she continued on in a calculated voice. "He is going to ask you out to dinner by writing it onto your notepad…"

"You _are _saying yes, aren't you?" Lisa practically squealed. Even though she had never mentioned Garrett much before, Rose knew that Lisa thought he was attractive.

Rose bit her lip, thinking about it for several moments. She still loved the Doctor, of course, but the dream about the Dalek had made her realize something. It was such an unlikely dream, dating the Doctor, that she knew it would never happen in real life. And, she supposed, this was her life now whether she liked it or not. There was no getting the TARDIS back, this was how it would have to be for the rest of her life. And she couldn't stay in the deadlocked position with the Doctor forever either. So she swallowed her doubts and answered with a smile on her voice. "Yeah, how could I say no to him?" she laughed, causing a chain reaction that ended with them all giggling at the absurdity of the whole situation. "I just hope it turns out okay…" she whispered honestly to herself.

…

Just as predicted Garrett had asked Rose out exactly as Sophie had explained. The whole day Sophie had been sending her questioning glances so often that she even spilled a glass of water on a customer. Overall, it reminded Rose just a bit too much of high school for her taste.

Still, she was quite excited as she got ready that night to leave. She hadn't had a reason to get dressed up in quite a long while and it was nice to feel pretty.

"What are you dressed up for?" the Doctor asked as she lurked around the kitchen right before she left.

His appearance shocked her, she had sworn he had said that morning that he would have to stay late for some project. And yet there he was, giving her a look that she had no idea what it meant. "I'm going out tonight."

"With _who?_" the Doctor exclaimed as he practically spun around when he heard the insinuation in her voice.

"Garrett," she answered with equal mirth. She walked from the kitchen to go grab her purse, swinging her hips just a tad bit more than she usually did. "We are going out to dinner."

"That's nice," the Doctor said in obvious distaste. "Have fun," he exclaimed, turning and stalking out of the room muttering something about stupid apes under his breath as he passed her by.

Rose couldn't help but let out a giggle when he left hearing range. It was just amusing, she hadn't seen him act like this since he had worn a leather jacket. Back then he acted with the same disdain towards all of her "boyfriends" throughout their travels.

However, she was torn out of her train of thought when she heard a knocking at the door. Obviously Garrett was there to pick her up for her date, though she didn't feel as excited about it as she had wanted to. Maybe it was just the fact that the Doctor had acted so unlike himself.

Still, she wore a huge smile when she opened the door to see the attractive man standing in front of her. "Right on time," she announced. "Let's get going, yeah?"

To her surprise Garrett leaned down and gave her a quick hug. It was awkward and forced and she wasn't quite sure where to put her hands, but soon it was over and he was leading her to his flying car.

"I didn't think you were going to come, Rose," he said as they finished chatting about work and all of the boring small talk. They were at a quaint little restaurant that had some of the food she wasn't that fond of, but she was able to eat it with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Rose asked as she cocked her head to the side. Perhaps Garrett was even more observant than she had originally thought.

"You sort of seem like you always have your head in the clouds," Garrett answered in a sure voice. He smiled at her and it was nice and comfortable, something she hadn't experienced in quite some time. "Actually, more like you are always looking at the stars."

Rose tried not to choke on her drink when he said that. Stars were still a sensitive subject with her that the Doctor rarely even brought up with her. She had honestly loved it, the traveling through space and time. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I think it is a good thing," Garrett laughed, his eyes lighting up in an attractive way. "As long as you don't fly away someday."

"That won't happen anytime soon," Rose smiled, speaking the absolute truth. Because in the past she could have escaped in a blue box, but now she was stuck on this still unfamiliar Earth.

"Good," Garrett continued on with a wink. "You know when I was a little kid I wanted to be an astronaut. But then I discovered how many of them died and my mom forbid it. So with that out of the question I decided I wanted to be a clown…"

After that the conversation flew on quite naturally. Garrett was funnier and more interesting than she expected and she ended up having a good time overall. Which is what her mind was dwelling on when he pulled up in front of the blue house late that night.

Obviously he wouldn't come inside like _ever_ and she had no idea what guys were like in this century. Thankfully, Garrett didn't even suggest walking her to the door, so perhaps that was an old fashioned sentiment. Instead just as she was about to get out of the car he leaned over so close she could smell his aftershave. She instinctively closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him, relieved when his lips met hers. It wasn't a long kiss at all, but it was nice and sweet. With that thought in her mind, Rose wandered up to the door with a million thoughts flying through her head.

…

Rose held her breath as she tiptoed into the house, hoping that this was one of the rare days where the Doctor slept. She had been out with Garrett last night and had just left his flat as the sun started to rise. It had been over two months since her first date with him and things were going swimmingly so far. Except things with the Doctor had gotten a bit tenser. Every single time she went out with Garrett he would pout and mumble under his breath, but he never said anything out loud about the situation. Other than that though, the Doctor was still her best friend and for that she was eternally grateful. After all, she would never be able to deal with any of this if he wasn't with her through every step.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor announced when she walked into the living room. He was perched on the chair with some mechanical device he was fiddling with in his hands. He didn't actively look up at her, but she could tell by his position that he could see her and his jaw was clenched. "Stayed out all night, I see."

"Yep…" Rose responded. She wondered if she should make a hasty escape up the stairs or wait for him to say something else.

Apparently the Doctor didn't want to give her such a choice because he kept speaking without pause after that. "You know, for all I knew you could have been dead," the Doctor continued with a glance her direction. "You aren't even from this century Rose, you don't know what life is really like out there. How many people could easily take _advantage_ of you without your knowledge."

"I didn't realize you were my mother now, Doctor," Rose said in a harsh tone. She even put her hands on her hips as she did so for dramatic effect.

"Who says anyone besides Jackie Tyler can care about those sort of things?" the Doctor huffed as he finally stopped messing with whatever was in his hands and fully looked at her. He ran his hands through his hair a couple times, apparently trying to calm himself, before he spoke again. "I don't want you to get hurt, Rose."

"Like you wouldn't hurt me?" Rose snapped out before she realized how much that would hurt him. But once she said it she realized she was just getting started. "All you do is drag me around, Doctor. One second you are leading me on and glaring at everyone who looks in my direction and the next you barely speak to me and leave me alone all the time. Do you think that is easy for me? Why can't I have something consistent where I don't have to wake up wondering if he will notice my presence the next day?"

"_That_ isn't what I am discussing right now, Rose," the Doctor said through clenched teeth. Apparently what Rose had said had really affected him because he never used that low, angry voice towards her. "In fact, I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about so I suggest you stop trying to distract me by bringing up other inconsequential details."

"Oh, the Time Lord is always right," Rose said sarcastically. "Because I'm sure my mum, who knows everything about Garrett, would want me to never speak to him again, yeah? She would be happier if I started shagging a 900 year old alien, right? Because of course that is the only logical thing to do in this situation. Because whenever he is jealous I should just have sex with him to prove that I care about him more than anyone else," Rose snapped. "Because that is my use, isn't it?"

The Doctor let out a loud breath of air, the only sound for several minutes. "Quit acting like I am always the bad guy, Rose!"

"I am _not_ your possession, Doctor," Rose announced as she turned to leave the room. "It isn't fair that you treat me like shit all of the time. I'm trapped here with _you_, Doctor and you make it blatantly obvious that you despise every moment of it."

With that Rose stormed out of the room to her bedroom, leaving the Doctor in the chair thinking. Shocked by the truth in her words, but unable to think of any way to fix what had already occurred.

**That was a drastically changing chapter...and I know...making you think the Doctor was dead was sort of evil! Oh well, at least it was just a dream!**

**Anyhow, please REVIEW for me with what you think is happening and if Rose is right and the Doctor is being a dick or if Rose is acting immature. **

**Thanks for all the support, **

**Gabrielle**


	10. The Accident

**Here is another update! Don't worry, after this chapter everything will pick up pace and this story will end in a few more chapters! Thanks so much for all of my readers who have stuck with me through this.**

**Please read and enjoy this next chapter! REVIEW as always I want to hear your response.**

**:)**

The Accident

It was more than a month later when Rose decided that she shouldn't be stringing Garrett along like that. After all, he had told her that he loved her and the only way she could respond was to smile at him and look away and hope he got the message. It wasn't that she disliked Garrett, he was a perfectly nice boy and all of that and he was a wonderful boyfriend. Still, he wasn't who she wanted. No, who she wanted was over 900 years old, had two hearts, and barely spoke a word to her. Ever since the incident where he had gotten upset about Garrett he had withdrawn even farther from her. After their date tonight Rose was planning on discussing with Garrett about their relationship, a talk where they would hopefully agree that the best thing to do was to break up.

"Didn't you hear me?" Lisa asked once again, leaning forwards over the table and waving a hand in front of Rose's glazed eyes.

"Oops, sorry!" Rose responded as she focused on the task at hand. A week ago she had promised Lisa that they could go on a double date and she wasn't about to back out. Still, it was a bit awkward to be here. Garrett had his arm over her shoulders and it just felt uncomfortable to her. Like he was suffocating her and holding her down at the same time.

Lucas, Lisa's husband, set down another set of cards in front of Rose. After they had gone to a restaurant Lisa had offered, no, more like told, them to come over. It appeared as if Lucas realized how uncomfortable manner and shot her an apologetic smile. All in all, Lucas was just a sweetheart with a great personality, even if he was a ginger.

After that the conversation flew by Rose and she didn't contribute much, she just felt very anxious for some reason. She hadn't felt her hair stand on end like this since they had lost the TARDIS. "I'm sorry, I don't feel well," Rose whispered as she jumped to her feet.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Garrett asked, his voice dripping with concern. He appeared shocked when Rose practically bolted away from him, already on her way to the door so looked at Lisa and Lucas in confusion. "I don't know what is up with her…but thank you so much. Hopefully we will be able to see you soon."

Following Rose out to his car, Garrett started the car and glanced over at her. "So, do you wanna go over to my place?"

"No, can you please just take me home?" Rose responded in a quiet voice, already just staring at her hands in her lap.

"You know I really don't like the fact that you live with a guy, Rose," Garrett said as he turned to look at her. "I personally don't think he is harmless…there is something about him that just radiates danger."

Rose looked out the window before she spoke again. She always hated it when Garrett brought up the Doctor, it just wasn't fair. What did he expect her to do, abandon him? They had been trapped here _together _and that was how it was going to stay.

It was then that Garrett turned towards Rose with rage in his eyes. And his face, it was covered in the ancient symbols just as Toby's had been when he was possessed by the Beast.

"I am the rage!" Garrett screeched as he floored the gas and the car sped forwards through the black night.

"NO!" Rose screamed as she realized exactly what was happening. It was just like last time, except now it was Garrett possessed by the Beast and trying to kill her instead of Toby. And that made it so much worse. She couldn't let this…thing get to anyone else. "Please, please not again!"

Garrett appeared as if he hadn't heard her at all, but instead continued screaming in that ferocious voice. "And the bile and the ferocity!"

"I have to do something…." Rose whispered to herself, looking at all of her options. There wasn't much, but she would have to act whether she was terrified or not.

While Rose planned, Garrett continued to scream just as he had before, pure hatred radiating out of his eyes. "I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness!" Garrett screamed, only to breathe out a stream of fire that almost charred off the edges of Rose's hair. "I shall never die. The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust!" Garrett continued, oblivious to Rose unbuckling her seatbelt and moving towards him. "Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!"

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, praying she would survive this. She jumped over and latched onto the steering wheel before she said what she thought would be her last words. "Go to hell!" she screamed as she pulled the wheel at the same time.

Apparently Rose had timed it just right because all she heard now was Garrett's angry screeching in her ears as she put all her weight on swerving the car. She caught a brief image of the dark forest she was steering the car towards and then everything went dark.

…

The very first thing Rose was aware of was something tickling her cheek and automatically raised her hand to push it away. Except for the fact that something was holding her hand down, cords and needles.

It was then that Rose decided to open her eyes and was surprised to see the Doctor, the new new Doctor, was the one next to her. He was perched on a chair sound asleep with his head sharing her pillow. Apparently his spikey hair had been what was tickling her. It was odd to see him like this, she knew he did sleep, but knew it didn't occur often. And he looked like he needed to shave as well.

"Humph," Rose groaned when she tried to move her other arm and a sharp pain shot up it, surprising her into stillness.

Apparently that was all the Doctor needed to wake up because he practically fell out of his seat. Before she could even get in a word in all she could see or feel was the Doctor. "Rose! I'm so sorry, Rose. Oh, my Rose, I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Rose managed to croak between the Doctor's ramble with names and places she didn't understand. "Why am I in a bed?"

The Doctor let out a relieved chuckle as he kissed her cheek and pulled away, not even answering her questions. Instead he just hit a button to call a nurse to come check on her. The whole time Rose just stared at the Doctor, confused by his actions. Why didn't he just fix her up like he usually did in the infirmary?

Once the nurse had come by and checked her and proclaimed that thanks to their advanced medicine she was now healed right on schedule. Apparently, although no one mentioned details, there had been some sort of an accident and she had been hurt. They didn't actually say so, but Rose could tell it had been very serious, like deathly serious. That must be why the Doctor seemed more upset than she had ever seen him before.

Thankfully, the nurse left soon after with orders that she would be released in a few hours and she was finally alone with the Doctor again. "Doctor, why is everyone acting weird?"

"Weird?" the Doctor asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and his eyebrows scrunched together in an adorable way. "What do you mean by acting weird?"

"Why are we even here?" Rose continued as she closed her eyes and tried to remember. "I mean, why am I hurt? I don't remember being hurt or anything like that…"

"Rose," the Doctor said, looking confused as he leaned forwards and looked right into her eyes. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning her. "Come on, tell me."

"Stop scanning me," Rose announced, relieved when the Doctor did stop and instead just sat staring at her, waiting as patiently as he could before she spoke again. "Well, the very _last _thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch in the movie room. You had finally relented and let me watch the last Harry Potter movie even though I hadn't finished reading the series yet."

It took the Doctor a moment to control the shocked expression that filled his face. So apparently something was going wrong that she hadn't noticed before. "The movie room in the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, fear coloring his tone. "Where was the last place we traveled, Rose? You don't have to be scared to tell me, sweetheart. Whatever it is, just tell me."

Rose blanched for a moment, why in the hell had the Doctor just called her sweetheart? She swallowed her surprise and told him what he wanted to hear. "Yeah…why wouldn't we watch a movie in there? It has the comfiest couches that I have ever sat in!" she said, pausing for a moment as the Doctor's grip on her tightened. "And…let me think. You took me to Tyramia to see the butterfly garden. Remember, the butterflies were almost as big as me…"

"And that was soon after Mickey decided to stay in the alternate universe?" the Doctor asked, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw when Rose said he was right. "And you don't remember _anything_ else?"

"No," Rose whispered, her eyes growing wide. "Should I?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, but from the look on his face something was very much wrong. "Don't worry, Rose. It'll be okay, I'll make it all better, yeah?"

It was then that Rose realized she was crying and tried to turn her head away, embarrassed that she was so oblivious to what she should know. Instead, the Doctor just pulled her against his chest and she let herself relax a bit, still willing the tears to go away.

…

After tons of strange tests, Rose was allowed to leave the hospital. The doctor's assured her that she was physically perfect and her memories would most likely return in the near future. Still, it miffed her that there was no explanation for her memory failure and she had absolutely no idea how much time she had forgotten. Something dramatic and terrible had happened was something she was sure of, but no one was telling her what it was.

When the Doctor pulled up in front of a blue house, with four walls and carpets, she was sure it was a terrible dream. "Doctor?...why are we at this house?" Rose asked as she pulled away from him.

"We live here," the Doctor explained in a quiet voice as he unlocked the door and led her inside. "Umm, I'll just let you look around and see if anything tugs at something in your memory. When you're done, just meet me down here so I can explain things."

Rose was about to protest and demand answers now, but she knew he was serious, so she followed his directions. It was odd, to see the Doctor sitting on the couch scouring over a pile of data instead of working on the TARDIS. She shook her head and wandered through the big house. It seemed from her time period in London, but from everything else she had seen she was sure she was sometime in the far future. It was a large house and quite nice, but she had no idea why the Doctor would have it or why she would be living in it with him. The thing she knew she couldn't ask she didn't get an answer to either. Her cheeks had burned when she even thought about it, but she couldn't stop the thoughts. The Doctor was being strangely affectionate with her and had even called her sweetheart, but that didn't _necessarily _mean anything. There was two bedrooms, but only one of them looked lived in. She tried to suppress the expectations she had that the Doctor and her slept in the same room because knowing him he could sleep in a bed and leave no mark of it.

Once the grand tour was over she went back to find the Doctor in the exact same position and settled down next to him. "So, care to explain things to me now?"

"I trapped you here, Rose," the Doctor explained as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at her like he was afraid of her response. When he didn't see one, he continued to talk. "We lost the TARDIS."

"How?" Rose asked as she laid what she hoped was a reassuring hand on the Doctor's arm. "I mean, can't the TARDIS track you down and come back. It can't just be _gone, _can it?"

"I'm sorry, Rose," the Doctor whispered as he began to recount the story of the Beast and Krop Tor. Something told Rose she should be concerned that the Beast was never killed, but she shoved it to the back of her mind for the moment.

Now that the Doctor was quiet, Rose spoke up again. "So, the basic story is that the TARDIS fell down into the center of the planet and we were forced to come here. We are trapped here in a future replication of London?"

"Basically," the Doctor said as he tried to discreetly scan her with his sonic. "We have been here for six months and five days. From what you have told me of your last memories you lost approximately nine whole months of your life. You see, we had been traveling for three months and two weeks since the Harry Potter movie. Then the Impossible Planet happened and we had to settle down here," the Doctor continued with a smile on his face. "You were always teasing me about how domestic I was becoming. You know, a mortgage and windows and doors."

"So what have we been up to for the past six months?" Rose asked, not knowing what else to say. It was hard to wrap her mind around it all. Being trapped here with the Doctor without his beloved ship.

The Doctor paused as if he was trying to figure out what to say. "Umm…live a life I suppose. You work at a restaurant…" he continued when Rose appeared relieved she wasn't working at a shop. "I work at a research lab about alien technology at a local university."

"Whoa, I can't believe you have a job!" Rose proclaimed. She knew there were things he wasn't saying, but she supposed he would tell her in time. "Why was I hurt?"

"Car accident," the Doctor explained in a soft tone as he kissed her forehead. "No one really knows what happened…and I suppose you can't tell us now," he looked confused for a moment before he asked her a seemingly random question. "Do you remember Garrett?"

Rose scrunched her eyebrows, trying to remember as she cursed her mind for forgetting in the first place. "No…was he important?"

"He was in the car with you," the Doctor said, his face looking guilty as if he was trying not to smile. "Don't worry about it right now, Rose. It'll come back to you soon."

"I'm glad I remember you," Rose smiled at the truth of the words. "I can't go around forgetting my best friend now, can I?"

The Doctor smiled the first true smile she had seen since she woke up. "Yeah, good thing," the Doctor said, whispering something that Rose couldn't catch. "Rose, it'll be okay. You can call your mum on the phone, just let me talk to her first, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked, nodding when the Doctor just returned her a smile. It was odd, but she felt like she was missing something very important in her memories. She was sure that eventually it would all make sense, but at the moment she was just going to try to muddle forward in her now mysterious life trapped here with the Doctor.

**Surprised about Garrett? What do you think Rose will do to remember? What will the Doctor do differently? Tell me what you thought!**

**As always, thanks so much for reading and please review this story!**

**Love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	11. The Beginning

**So I have decided that I am going to put my time onto this story until I finish it! I am already over halfway done and in the next chapter you will understand why. That being said, thanks to all the support so far and keep it up!**

**Please, please review for me because I love hearing opinions! Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**P.S. So...this chapter is a little dark at the end so be warned. Sorry if you think it is all out of character, but I know where I am going with this so please just hold tight. Keep this disclaimer in mind as you read.**

The Beginning

For the next week the Doctor took off work and forced Rose to do the same. He spent practically every single moment with her, telling her of their adventures of the TARDIS in the hopes that something would jumpstart her memory. It really did confuse Rose of what their relationship was like. Obviously they were still close, she was sure nothing could change that between them. Still, he never initiated any sort of physical contact with Rose like he had in her past memories. Instead she always had to be the one to hold his hand or cuddle up next to him, but he sure didn't seem to mind one bit whenever she did do it.

"Did you seriously just say you don't want me to go back to work?" Rose gasped in surprise early one morning when the Doctor announced that he really should get back to work.

"I just don't want you to get all confused going back to your old routine," the Doctor explained in a calculated tone. He rubbed a hand through his hair before he spoke again. "Rose, look at me."

"It isn't fair…" Rose whispered. She just was so confused all of the time and didn't understand why he was always acting so different. "What if something bad happened and I just _forgot _it?"

"Why would that be bad, Rose?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrows scrunching up as he sent her a reassuring smile. "I don't want to be hurting and I'm sure you don't want to be as well. You are happy right now with me, aren't you? This is enough?"

Rose paused for a moment, trying to understand the double meaning in his words. _What_ was enough? "Of course I'm happy, Doctor. I'm stuck here with you, no one else I would want to be trapped with, even without the TARDIS. But I want to know more, Doctor. Why haven't you told me _anything_ about what has happened for the past six months?"

She knew from the look on the Doctor's face he would be standing there for a few moments trying to come up with a suitable response that wouldn't give anything away. So she finally took the chance and moved towards him and pulled his tie so he was at her level in one fluid motion. Just as his mouth was forming the question of what she was doing Rose took a deep breath and went for it. And how glad she was that she did have the bravery to do that. The moment her lips met his she had to let out a quiet sigh, it just felt so much better than she imagined it would be. She couldn't count how many times she had stared at those lips and wished she could kiss them. And now she could for the first time without Cassandra being in control of her body.

Since the Doctor wasn't exactly protesting or anything like that Rose felt like it was safe to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. She was a bit surprised by the Doctor's reaction. He wrapped his arms around her and it was only moments later that she felt his tongue tracing her own lips practically begging for entrance. However, the moment she opened her lips for him he froze. He literally stopped for two whole seconds and Rose was too surprised to move either. Then he pulled away and pushed her off of him in the same second. Rose glanced down at the floor, too scared of what she would see if she looked up at his face. Apparently she had been wrong in her assumption that _something _had changed between them.

"_Fine_," the Doctor hissed out in a cold voice as he turned on his heels and bolted away from her. "Go to work."

Rose stood for several moments in shocked silence. Did he think she had just kissed him in order to get her way about going back to her job? Was that something they did now?

…

Rose decided to wait for six more days before she went back to work and every one of those days she saw the Doctor visibly relax. After the incident the other day where she had kissed him things had gone back to exactly how they were before. And that infuriated Rose to no end. It wasn't fair that the Doctor could walk back into a room twenty minutes later acting completely normal and not feel the need to mention the situation or anything at all.

Still, Rose knew she couldn't just sit at the blue house forever so she casually mentioned to the Doctor that she would be going back to work that day. He took it better than she had expected. Instead of the last time when they had argued he just seemed overly concerned. She felt like a little kid when he doted on her to make sure she knew everything and looked so nervous when she finally did leave.

"Rose!" a black haired girl Rose felt she should remember called the moment she walked into work. "I've missed you."

For a moment Rose just stood there, staring at her as she tried to remember her. She knew it wouldn't work, but she did have to try. Still, nothing at all came up for this face. It was odd, it wasn't like the name was on the tip of her tongue; it was just simply gone. "I assume we're friends…" Rose said, not knowing what else to say.

"Whoa, they really were serious when they said you had amnesia," the girl murmured to herself before brightening up and extending her hand to Rose. "Well, I'm Sophie! It's a pleasure to meet you…again."

"So you know?" Rose asked after shaking her hand.

"Yeah, don't sorry," Sophie continued with a reassuring smile as she motioned for Rose to follow her through the restaurant. "They said I could show you the ropes again, but I doubt it'll take long for you to catch on because you picked it up quick last time. Anyway, Lisa, I guess you will meet her soon, and I will make sure to get you caught up on the inside scoop as well."

Rose continued to smile, but internally she was freaking out. Maybe the Doctor was right and she was pushing herself too hard to remember. It went against everything inside of her to continue on in polite conversation with a stranger who knew so much about her. Eventually, after she was sure she understood all the basics, Rose decided she could trust Sophie. "Sorry if I'm not acting like I usually do, this is all just so weird."

"Understandable," Sophie mumbled as she motioned for someone who had just entered the room to come over and talk. "Lisa is going to come over here, okay? You two are good friends."

Apparently Sophie was right because Lisa automatically pulled Rose in for a very tight hug the moment she was in reaching distance. This woman just seemed so genuinely sweet just from the expression on her face that Rose was already beginning to like her. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry about all that happened! Don't worry, before you know it you will either remember or we'll be fast friends again."

Smiling at her optimism, Rose spoke what was on her mind. "You know, it really is terrible that I don't remember you, both of you! It makes me wonder what other amazing things I am missing…" she continued when she assumed she could trust these girls. "The Doctor never tells me anything."

"The Doctor?" Lisa asked as her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, sharing a nervous glance with Sophie.

However, at the same time Sophie spoke up as well, just as confused about what Rose had said as Lisa was. "Doctor who?"

"Ummm…" Rose mumbled, staring at the floor. How could they not know who the Doctor was? I mean, she lived in the same house as the alien surely he came up into conversation or something. Or maybe the Doctor was lying about _everything_?

"I remember now! The Doctor is your nickname for John," Lisa exclaimed, automatically washing away Rose's fears. That made sense, John Smith was the name the Doctor used as a disguise so of course that was what he went by since they were trapped here. "But he hasn't told you _anything_?"

"Just the basics…and the details about stuff we did before we moved here," Rose explained, choosing her words carefully. "He acts as if something terrible happened here and he doesn't want me to know."

Both Sophie and Lisa exchanged a look for a long moment and the silence that followed was uncomfortable until Sophie spoke up. "Don't worry, he isn't hiding a big conspiracy or anything."

Rose knew enough about faces that she could tell both of her supposed friends were hiding something. She had to get to the bottom of this or it would drive her mad. "Who's Garrett? John asked me if I remembered him…"

"He worked here," Lisa quickly said, averting her eyes. "He was in the car with you."

"Sorry," Sophie said right after Lisa spoke. "That's all we are supposed to tell you. Don't want to freak you out or anything that would cause you to lose even more memories…"

"Who told you that?" Rose asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"John told us not to," Lisa explained in a quiet voice. But there was finality to her words, telling Rose never to ask about it again. "We're sorry, but we have to agree with him about this."

"Anyway," Sophie said, interrupting them with an upbeat tone. "Let us get you started with the customers and see if you still got what it takes."

After that the day flowed on easily, as if she was walking in her own footprints. Still, it bugged her that the Doctor had gone out of his way to make sure she didn't find out what had happened in those past six months. He knew something, she was sure, but he wasn't going to push her. She thought about confronting him again, but thought better of it. Things were going so well between them lately as best mates and she didn't want to push him away. With a huff, Rose resolved to just wait it out patiently.

…

It was a week after when it happened. Rose hadn't seen him since that morning and had flopped into bed after she had finished studying. Ever since they had become stuck indefinitely without a memory Rose had been reading up on physics, trying to understand a bit of what was in his head. Still, she had no idea what was coming next.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the door creak open and saw the Doctor standing there in the hazy darkness. That was surprising, he used to be perfectly comfortable coming into her room when they had the TARDIS, but that didn't seem to be the case now.

"You can come in, you know," Rose reminded him in an even voice as she sat up a bit in bed and tried to see what sort of expression was on his face. The one thing she had noticed after the accident was that he stayed away from her bedroom like the plague.

He didn't respond in words, just stepped farther into the room and sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at his hands with no motion to look at her. Rose pushed down the covers and began to crawl towards him. Something was definitely wrong, the Doctor still had an impressive gob and would never just not answer her.

"Doctor?" she asked as her hand reached out to touch his shoulder. "What is it?"

He whispered her name and she wasn't quite sure she had heard it so leaned in closer, trying to hear the rest of what he was saying. It hit her a moment later that he was muttering in what she assumed to be Gallifreyan. The syllables rolled off his tongue and he just sat there for several moments, just speaking his beautiful native tongue without a glance in her direction.

It happened so fast she had no idea how it all was possible. Perhaps it was just her mind telling her what she wanted. Nope, seemed quite real to her. The Doctor had pushed her back onto the bed and was hovering above her, refusing to meet her eyes. She was about to lean up and kiss him when he ducked his head and buried it against her neck, his fingers tracing up and down her body. He didn't say a word.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, wondering if she would get a response at all. Was this _normal_ for them or should she be concerned. It wasn't every day when an obviously horny Time Lord just happened to come into your bedroom at night and practically pounce on you.

Apparently he heard her because his hands immediately froze and she heard his breathing pick up. It was faint, but she definitely heard him speak something. "Please," he muttered again, this time against her ear.

It didn't take an expert to figure out what he was saying please _for. _Rose was shocked into silence for a few moments, wondering if she had gone mad somehow. This must be a dream, it had to be. Still, she could tell he was waiting for an answer and her befuddled brain wasn't helping much now that he was so close and he just smelled so good. "Okay," she answered, kicking herself moments later for such a stupid response. She could have tried to be smooth, but no all she got out was a one word answer.

Though apparently her answer was good enough for the Doctor because she immediately felt his cool hands pushing up the t-shirt she wore to sleep in up. She knew her heart must be racing, but just for that moment she really didn't care. Because right now she was literally acting out her fantasy with the Doctor and she wanted to savor every moment of it.

Afterwards Rose's mind was still spinning when the Doctor pushed off of her and hastily yanked up his trousers, practically falling out of the bed. She still hadn't seen his eyes ever since he stepped into the room, and she had no idea what sort of expression he would be making.

"Doctor," Rose whispered as she pulled the sheet over her bare chest. If she was confused before there was no word strong enough to explain how she was feeling right now. "Where are you going?"

No words were spoken, but she saw how his back had tensed up. He had already stood up and was halfway to the door, but he stopped moving for a moment when she spoke. It was so quiet she could hear his heavy breathing, but that was all.

Rose sat right up, considering getting off the bed, but then she thought better of it. "You aren't going to leave, are you?" Rose asked in a voice she hoped wasn't shaking. She could already feel salty tears making trails down her cheeks, but she didn't want him to know that. The Doctor didn't move a muscle, so she continued speaking. "Please, don't leave me like this. I love you."

She let out a breath she had been holding when he hastily exited the room and closed the door. She sat there staring at the wood door, wishing it would open again and he would come back, but he never did. So Rose just laid back on the bed, trying not to think about it. He had just come into her room and made love to her without a word of explanation. No, she decided with a wince. That wasn't making love; that had been shagging. He had never looked at her face or let her look at his, he had almost been completely silent except for quiet whimpers, and his tie had remained in place the entire time. Hell, he hadn't even kissed her on the mouth. Then he had left without a second glance no matter what she had said to him. So Rose did what she had to, she buried her face into her covers and willed herself not to cry.

**Should I be scared to ask what you think?**

**Well, I will anyway! Poor Rose...no memory, will she get it back? What else are people hiding? Is Garrett actually dead? And finally...the Doctor...what is wrong with him? He is being a prick in this chapter :(**

**Anyhow, please leave a REVIEW and I will love you all until the end of time!**

**Gabrielle**


	12. The Change

**HELLO! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I plan to have two more chapters before I am done as well! So thanks for all of you who have stuck with me through this! :)**

**In honor of finding out who the Twelfth Doctor (seems weird to type that...) I am posting right now! I think that Peter Capaldi will probably be a good Doctor...bring intense and a different side to the Doctor. I don't know of course...that is just what I hope. Don't kill me for saying this, but I am a bit sad that the Doctor isn't young and hot. (sorry...I like to have a hot guy to oogle at on a tv show...)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW!**

The Change

When Rose woke up in the morning she wasn't quite sure she wanted to get out of bed. She laid there for quite some time, trying to mentally prepare herself. First of all, she was still missing months in her memories. And then there was the…Doctor situation.

Still, she was Rose Tyler, and she wasn't going to give up that easily. With much more extra care than she usual, Rose showered and got dressed. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to work, but that didn't mean the Doctor would be here.

"Doctor?" Rose called out as soon as she exited her bedroom, twirling her still damp hair as she tried to think of where he would be.

"I'm in the kitchen," the Doctor responded, acting as if nothing had changed between them at all. That was just like him, pretending. And Rose supposed two could play that game.

"Morning," Rose said as she entered the kitchen to see the Doctor sitting there with some alien looking device. The Doctor had an open jar of marmalade on the table in front of him and it looked as if he was up to his usual tricks of eating it out of the jar. Plopping down onto the chair next to him after scouring the fridge, Rose smirked as she bit into a pear. "How are you today?"

Glancing up at her through his sexy frames, the Doctor sent her a confused look. "Good," he replied in a bored tone. "Do you want to come with me today?"

"Go where?" Rose asked with a sigh. She grabbed the jar of marmalade, wondering if the Doctor would stop her in the flirtatious way he would have before. Stopping herself from meeting her gaze and raising her eyebrow, Rose stuck her fingers into the sticky jar. Sucking the marmalade off of each finger slowly with a flourish. When she glanced up several seconds later, she saw that the Doctor was staring at her, his mouth partially open looking shell-shocked. From the way he was looking, Rose figured it was safe to assume that he had just been licking his lips. After all, this regeneration had always been very into licking practically everything. Rose just waited for him to speak again, but spoke up instead. "Where?"

"To go to the lab with me today," the Doctor explained, shaking his head as his eyes cleared. "I mean, you aren't working today or anything. You don't have any plans do you?" he asked with more than one meaning.

"Won't I just get in the way?" Rose mumbled. She wasn't sure why he would ask her this right now, but maybe he had in her lost memories. "You never liked it when I lurked around you when you were working on the TARDIS. Always dropping your tools whenever I said anything."

"You can sit in my lap when I look through a microscope," the Doctor said with such a smirk that Rose was sure, almost, that he was joking. "Seriously though, I want you to come. We honestly haven't spent as much time together as we used to since Krop Tor. I know you don't remember it, but I still feel like I need to fix it…sooo…."

"Okay," Rose responded as she got out of her seat, thoroughly confused about the Doctor as usual. Was Krop Tor the place where they had left the TARDSI? "I just need to take a shower and get ready," Rose continued, deciding to take a risk. She moved over in front of the Doctor, leaning forwards to kiss him. However, before she was even anywhere near his lips, the Doctor had stood up and was halfway across the kitchen.

Deciding not to acknowledge the Doctor's obvious rejection, Rose turned and left the room to get ready, her mind trying to figure out the jigsaw puzzle that was her life.

…

Now that Rose was in an unfamiliar room with the Doctor, she had to admit it was a bit less exciting than she had been expecting. So, that led to either her listening to him ramble about things she didn't understand or talk herself.

"You know I read just the other day about the other planets," Rose continued on with a topic that the Doctor didn't seem remotely interested in if she judged the fact that he was doing some complicated looking calculation. "Obviously I don't want to stay here waiting tables for the rest of my life… There is this one planet that only takes four months to arrive at. It is just getting established right now and the job market is booming. I know I don't have a high education or something, but I assume I could find something there. Don't you?"

"Humph," the Doctor answered, sticking a pen into his mouth as he ran his hands through his hair, clearly not paying any attention to Rose.

Crinkling her nose as she got up to lean against the counter, trying to remember what the planet was called. "Anyway, I can't remember the name of that planet. But, there is this one called Boxin that takes a whole year to get there though. It might be worth it though…supposedly the planet is simply beautiful and it is like living on a cloud. I want to go there. Mum would think it was amazing, though I would be farther away from her. Not that it matters, I am nowhere near the right time anyway."

When Rose turned back around, the Doctor's arms were trapping her back against the counter, barely pressing against her. She was about to turn away from him when the Doctor pulled her in for a tight hug, his lips against her hair. "Please…don't."

"Don't what?" Rose mumbled against his tie.

"Don't leave me," the Doctor said, holding her even tighter. "Please, I need you, Rose. Don't go off so I can never see you again."

"I promised you forever, didn't I?" Rose explained, putting her arms around him as well. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you, Doctor."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, letting his head fall to her shoulder. "What if someone comes and gives you everything I can't?"

Rose let out a sigh, wishing he was actually looking at her right now. "You've given me everything I could ever need, Doctor. You took me to see the stars and I loved it, loved traveling with you. And that doesn't mean that now that the TARDIS is gone I am going to leave you."

"Even if he isn't rude and is ginger?" the Doctor mumbled. "What then?"

"I'd rather have….sort of brown," Rose explained, actually smiling when she thought of what she had told him after he had first regenerated.

After that Rose stood still, wondering if the Doctor was going to say anything else. Instead she felt him turn his head so that his lips grazed over her neck. She wasn't surprised one bit, it was exactly what she wanted and expected to happen. Still, when the Doctor trailed kisses up her neck to the edge of her lips, she was sure he was going to actually kiss her. But he didn't, he just pulled back and kissed her on the forehead, moving on to kiss the tip of her nose. As his hands grazed down her sides and began to push her shirt up, Rose decided she wasn't going to let him be in complete control. Making quick work of undoing his tie and pushing off his jacket, Rose was glad the Doctor didn't stop her. In fact, it appeared to be completely fine with him as he kissed his way back down towards her chest. Holding her breath as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her hands were soon fumbling with his trousers. Sometime during that the Doctor had picked her up and she let out a gasp of surprise that made the Doctor jump when she felt her back hit the futon that was set up in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor breathed as he pulled himself away from her a bit.

"The fact that you are just standing there right now," Rose sarcastically responded, pouting as she scooted over so that she was completely on the uncomfortable piece of furniture.

Apparently that was all the Doctor needed to hear because a brilliant grin filled his face as Rose smirked up at him with her tongue in teeth smile. Narrowly missing kissing her mouth as he got back down, the Doctor pulled her even closer to him, breathing out how much he would always need her in his ear as he did so.

Afterwards, while the Doctor's arms were still wrapped around her, a phone rang, disturbing the quiet comfort of the room. "Shit," the Doctor uttered, turning around and fumbling on the desk for his phone. After a short conversation with what Rose was surprised to hear of, someone called Ida, the Doctor laid back down next to Rose, their noses barely touching. "They need me to help with a piece of alien technology they just found."

"I should go home?" Rose asked, shifting to sit up as she adjusted the blanket over her body.

"No, I want you to come with me," the Doctor responded as he got up and hastily pulled on the suit he had been wearing. "The thing they found…it could mean something bad. So I want you with me. The old team, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose mumbled, a bit surprised when the Doctor sat back down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Handing her a pile of her clothes, the Doctor began scanning the air with his sonic screwdriver.

Once Rose was dressed and ready, the Doctor took her hand and pulled her out of the room, leading her through unfamiliar corridors until he entered a room with a few people.

"Doctor, it is over here," a woman with curly hair said as she motioned at what to Rose was a useless pile of metal. "Oh, Rose, I haven't seen you for months," the woman continued as she sent the blonde a smile. "I have never really gotten to thank you for how brave you were with the Beast."

"Beast?" Rose asked. This must have been something that had happened in her lost travels. Still, the fact that the woman knew about it miffed her more than a bit. How could the Doctor tell his coworker about their adventures but not think it important enough to tell him.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. "Rose, this is Ida," he explained it a tight voice. As Rose processed the information, the Doctor turned towards Ida. "Umm, Rose had an accident and lost about six months of her memories."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ida Scott," Ida said, shaking Rose's hand as she spoke. "I suppose I could catch you up on a few things," she continued, glancing up at the Doctor. "But first I really think the Doctor better look at this that just crash landed a few miles away."

As the Doctor went over to analyze the alien technology, the two other people in the room said a few words to Ida before they left the room as well. Rose stood awkwardly a few steps away from Ida and the Doctor, unsure of what she was supposed to be. "Am I going to get in the way? I could go if it helps…"

"Nope, come here, Rose," the Doctor responded, motioning for her to come stand next to him. "There is a test I need to run to block the signal so that the aliens that this belongs to can't find this planet," he explained as Rose was still confused as to why she was needed. "You are the only one who can help with this. You see, the waves that this device is sending out is meant to be under the radar of humans, not Time Lords. We both have Void stuff on us since we were in a parallel universe," the Doctor explained, glancing up at Ida with an apologetic look on his face that he couldn't really explain what he was talking about. Perhaps in time he could tell her… "The particles will disrupt the signal and turn off the device with twelve hours of exposure. So you Rose, being human with Void stuff, are the perfect solution. You just have to hold this," the Doctor finished as he handed Rose the bowling ball shaped alien device.

Still holding the device, Rose ended up curled up asleep practically in the Doctor's lap much earlier than she wanted to on a chair in Ida's office. If only Ida wasn't there Rose wanted to talk to him, but that was impossible right now. She felt like things were still changing between them, but she couldn't see the outcome at all.

…

After that things were drastically different between the Doctor and Rose. Rose's bedroom suddenly became the Doctor's as well. He spent practically every night in bed with his arms wrapped around her, but he was usually gone by the time she woke up. They still made love, had sex, shagged; whatever it was Rose still couldn't define it perfectly. She had learned from him not to mention it, to pretend like it never happened in the daylight. Because then they were best mates who loved teasing each other, but nothing more. At least that they mentioned anyway. Of course, the moment they were in anyone else's company the Doctor was always right up next to her, stacking his claim. He even called her love in public, frequently kissing her on the forehead or cheek. Basically, everyone assumed they were finally together. Except the moment they were in privacy again they were best mates.

Two whole months had passed since then and Rose was rather comfortable with her life trapped without the TARDIS. But there were still so many things she didn't know. Every once in a while the Doctor would mention something or someone, only to stop himself when he remembered that Rose had forgotten it. And he never told or explained what it was either. It happened frequently when she was at work with Sophie and Lisa. She had gotten a bit of facts, but not enough to piece the story together.

She had just gotten back from work after eavesdropping about Lisa mentioning something about the guy named Garrett, but the fact that she was still confused only made her madder. The Doctor was waiting for her, excitedly announcing that they should go on a trip somewhere. He couldn't stay in the same place any longer without pulling out his hair.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she collapsed onto the couch, looking around for the book she had been reading that morning.

Sitting down right next to her, the Doctor began to ramble off a mile a minute. "They have a recreation of Barcelona, the city, not the planet, about ten hours away. It is modeled from around 3200 and that was a great time for that city in particular. The water isn't seawater and is never cold. Umm…the beaches aren't what they were during your time, though. There isn't any sand, it is all rocky. That is a good thing according to me. It means we can go exploring and climbing around the beaches instead of just lying there. They are famous for fudge during that time, so we can eat that! Not as good as edible ball bearings, but it'll do. And I heard they have a library with elevators to reach the top of the stacks…"

"Oh, I think I know where you will be the entire time," Rose laughed, picturing the Doctor racing up and down the elevators to find some science book.

"Nah, I'd want to spend time with you," the Doctor said, his voice surprised as he glanced over at Rose. "It wouldn't be near as much fun without you. Oh, they have some castle recreation there. We should stay there."

"Seriously?" Rose asked, giggling in spite of herself. "I can pretend to be a beautiful princess."

"You are always beautiful," the Doctor whispered, a hand reaching up to cup Rose's face. After looking into her eyes like asking a question for several seconds, the Doctor closed his own eyes and leaned forwards to properly kiss her.

"Doctor," Rose whispered as she leaned away from him, mentally hating herself for stopping him from kissing her.

Opening his eyes in surprise, the Doctor ran his hands down to rest on her waist, pushing himself a little bit away. His eyes were still dark, but now they were staring right at her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I want my memories back," Rose muttered, trying to keep her expression neutral as the Doctor's hands tightened their grip. "I can't go on not knowing. Isn't there something you can do?"

The Doctor didn't respond, just leaned forwards and rested his forehead against hers. Closing her eyes by instinct, Rose waited for the Doctor to kiss her. There was no way he would stop now, not again. As his breath ghosted on her lips, Rose was sure that something sparked in her memories as if this had happened before. Rose wasn't even sure his lips had actually grazed hers when he pulled back again, letting out a loud sigh. "They said the memories would come back in time."

"Can't you do telepathy to help awaken the lost memories," Rose suggested, trailing a finger down his tie. She couldn't help but smile a bit as the Doctor met her gaze. "Please, Doctor?"

"It is very…intimate," the Doctor explained, gulping loudly as he suddenly got up off of the couch. Rose balked at that, the fact that he felt as if he had to bring it up. After all, it wasn't like they weren't having sex. They had seen each other naked countless times and he had kissed practically everything except for her mouth, well if that maybe kiss didn't count. That she still couldn't understand. Even though they never mentioned it during daylight, she knew it just had to mean something to him too. "I haven't done this in…in ages…"

"Did someone say intimate?" called out a familiar voice. At the same time, the front door swung open and in sauntered Captain Jack Harkness. "I think you have just the man."

**So many questions, so little answers and time left! What do you think will happen? How did Jack find them? What about their so called relationship?**

**Thank you so much and if you liked it even a bit please do me a favor and review because it makes me smile!**

**I love you all dearly,**

**Gabrielle**


	13. Jack's Story

**Sorry for the delay, I hope you like this chapter though! Plan on either two chapters (maybe three) left until I am done!**

**Seems like you were all excited about Jack's return! Hope he lived up to the hype! ;) **

**I hope you like it and review!**

Jack's Story

Rose jumped away from the Doctor like she was a teenager, her eyes widening at the man standing at her door. "Jack?"

"I didn't think you would actually be here!" Jack said, closing the door behind him as he stepped farther into the room. "You won't believe what happened…wait a second," Jack stopped, seemingly noticing the thin man with stick up hair next to Rose.

"You are supposed to be dead," Rose whispered, getting up to walk over to see if Jack was actually alive. However, she had only moved about two steps when she felt the Doctor's arms around her waist, holding her flush against him.

I'm John Smith," the Doctor told Jack with a completely straight face as he gripped Rose even tighter. "I would suggest that you leave my house this instant before I have to call in the authorities."

Jack didn't appear to be affected by the Doctor's threat. "Umm…Rose?"

"Wait a second, what is actually going on?" Rose asked, turning her head to glance up at the Doctor's clenched jaw. "Jack…that is you, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Jack said, warily watching Rose and the man. Who was he? He hadn't noticed him at the very beginning. But it baffled his mind why Rose would be with anyone but the Doctor. They weren't fooling anyone, especially him. "Who are you and what have you done to the Doctor?"

Finally able to wiggle out of the Doctor's grasp, Rose turned towards Jack. "So…someone like to tell me what is going on?"

"I got a message to come here," Jack announced. "And my Vortex Manipulator started to work again with these coordinates already programmed in."

"How did that happen?" the Doctor gasped, walking towards Jack as he put on his glasses that he really didn't need. "I mean, I made sure that it wouldn't work through time anymore!"

"You?" Jack gasped, eyes narrowing at the thin man. "Does that mean you are…"

"Yep," the Doctor said, waving his hand at the American. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

Rose stepped forwards and automatically flung herself at Jack, hardly believing he was right in front of her. She never thought she would see him again, especially now that they lost the TARDIS. Once she had been released from the hug she still leaned against him, wanting to make sure he was physically there.

Swinging an arm around Rose's shoulders as he faced the Doctor he spoke up again. "So you regenerated?"

"You know about that?" the Doctor asked, his eyes flitting to Rose for a moment. She looked happier than she usually did now that she was next to Jack and it made something shift inside of him. "How?"

"I have my connections," Jack said with a wink. "Though I am confused about why you said your name was John Smith…"

"Just making sure it was safe," the Doctor answered. He knew it was Jack without a doubt, but it still confused him why he was here and how he had found them. "You were honestly the last person I expected to see. Weeeell, except for Jackie," the Doctor finished, glancing up at Rose to see her face drop. Even though she talked to her mother on the phone, it wasn't the same. She couldn't even give her much detail at all about what had happened in her forgotten memories. "Sorry."

Jack paused for a moment before he spoke up again. "So, first of all, we should probably get all out stories straight before we get down to business."

Rose moved away from Jack and went to stand next to the Doctor again, wishing she knew what was going on. However, Jack had something altogether different on his mind when he noticed how the Doctor's hand on her back was a bit lower than it should have been for them just being friends.

"Good job, Rosie, you and the Doctor finally stopped kidding yourselves and shagged the sexual tension out of the room," Jack announced, still smirking as he made himself at home on their couch.

"Umm…" the Doctor mumbled, taking his hands off of Rose as he took a few steps back.

"No use pretending," Jack said, his eyes flitting between the two of them. "I can tell when people are shagging. It's a gift of mine…" Jack paused for a moment. "Not like that stops me from wanting to join in…"

"Don't," the Doctor warned, narrowing his eyes a bit at Jack.

Jack actually laughed at that, motioning for Rose to come sit next to him. "Nice to see you are still the same even though you have a new face," Jack announced.

As Rose sat down she hoped her face wasn't burning. "We aren't together like that," she explained, trying to keep the hope out of her voice that the Doctor would correct her. He never did.

Instead, the Doctor sat down on the chair next to them, waiting with apt attention for Jack to speak up. "So…tell us your story first, Jack."

"As I said, I kept having dreams," Jack explained, leaning forwards as he spoke. "There weren't any images or anything, just words and when I woke up I remembered everything."

"Sounds like telepathy…" the Doctor muttered go himself, motioning for him to continue.

"Anyway, it was saying that you needed my help," Jack said. "That you had lost the TARDIS and I would be needed to help get it back," he paused, looking at Rose for a moment before he continued. "I tried to figure out a way to get back to you two for months, but nothing worked. Until one morning I woke up to hear a beeping noise from my Vortex Manipulator. Waited a few days to try it out though, wasn't sure it would actually work."

Rose leaned in closer to Jack with a bright smile on her face. "Apparently it did work! Oh, I am so glad you are here now."

"Can't get rid of me," Jack responded. "But first I need to know how you lost the TARDIS and what happened. I have another location on my Vortex Manipulator that I think is where we have to go next."

"Rose…there was an accident," the Doctor explained in a quiet voice. "She lost some of her memories, doesn't remember most of our time stuck here or a bit before we lost the TARDIS," the Doctor said, his expression telling Jack he would fill him in later. "So I suppose I have to tell the story. We landed on this impossible planet Krop Tor that was orbiting around a Black Hole. Anyway, the TARDIS fell and when I was going down to see if I could find it…something happened and we had to come here," the Doctor paused. "The TARDIS is gone, Jack."

Jack paused for a moment. "If Rose gets her memories back could there be something she remembers that could help us?"

"Maybe," the Doctor said, biting his lip as he looked at Jack. "Could you perhaps go into the kitchen so I could talk to Rose about that for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Doc," Jack exclaimed as she got up, whistling, and left the room.

Getting up and sitting next to Rose on the couch, the Doctor began to ramble on again. "You see, you were right about the telepathy thing. It would work…but you have to be sure you want to do this," the Doctor paused, running a hand through his hair. "The first time….in order to establish the mental connection we would need to gain access to your lost memories…we would have to be…" the Doctor trailed off.

"Together _together_," Rose guessed, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yep," the Doctor said, making to get off the couch. "I suppose I could do it with….umm…skin contact…but I am out of practice with telepathy and it would help. Do you still want to try?"

"Yeah, it isn't that much of a sacrifice," Rose muttered, winking before she realized that they never mentioned what occurred between them in the daylight. "Umm…I mean…I suppose I can bear it," she said with a bright smile.

Thankfully, the Doctor let out a chuckle as well, dispelling her nervous emotions. "Okay…I _really _don't relish the thought of Jack being anywhere in the area when we are _together_," the Doctor said. "So, I will go talk to him," the Doctor paused at Rose's shocked face. "Oh, I'm not going to tell him what exactly we will have to do…will make up some lie to get him out of the house for some time."

"Gonna go do that now?" Rose asked as the Doctor got up to go to the other room.

"Yep," the Doctor answered as he popped his p. "You can just…stay in here or something."

Rose sighed, wishing she could hear what he was going to tell Jack. "I think I'm going to go take a bath," Rose replied. She had no idea what was ahead of them on their adventure to retrieve the TARDIS, she just knew she wanted to relax in the bubbles before the running started again.

"I'll…" the Doctor stuttered for a moment. "I'll join you later," he finally got out, his face turning beet red. Before Rose had a chance to respond, he moved forwards and kissed her full on the lips before turning on his heels and going to the kitchen.

Confused by what had just happened, Rose stood dumbfounded for a moment. The Doctor had just kissed her because he was going into the other room…that _never _happened. And then the fact that he actually brought up their unconventional relationship, albeit he acted embarrassed, without any prodding.

Rose was about to go to take a bath when she realized she really did want to miss out an opportunity to eavesdrop on Jack and the Doctor.

Tiptoeing to peek around the corner, Rose was a bit surprised by what she saw, but managed to stay quiet and out of sight.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Jack asked, giving the Doctor a harsh look.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor retorted, faking innocence as he picked up a banana and began to peel it. "She's fine."

Jack sighed, grabbing the Doctor's banana and putting in on the counter behind him. "No, I need a real answer, Doctor," Jack sighed. "What happened to make her lose her memories? Is that what happened to the TARDIS?"

"No, that happened after we had been trapped here for several months," the Doctor explained, his eyes flitting to the ransom banana as he spoke. "The story about the TARDIS is true. See, Rose had this…boyfriend," the Doctor spat out, almost shocking Rose enough to give herself away.

"Wait a minute?" Jack said, actually holding out a hand as he spoke. "Rose Tyler had a _boyfriend_ and you didn't threaten to cut off…you know…with a spoon?"

"I wanted her to be happy, Jack," the Doctor sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. "She can't have a normal life with me. I didn't want her to have to give all that up," he paused, meeting Jack's eyes. "She doesn't know about him…don't tell her. I was being a jerk to her back then and I don't want to remind her of that," he only continued when Jack promised. "Anyway, they were in a car accident…we don't know what happened. Rose lost her memories and he died."

Jack sat down on a chair, clearly thinking about what the Doctor had said. "So…given the chance for a new start here you and Rose…"

The Doctor glanced at the ground, clearly uncomfortable, before he spoke up again. "Yeah. I messed up though. The first time I just left the room…I didn't want to hurt her."

"You did what?" Jack asked. "That is low, even for me. And that is saying something. I assume you explained? Why would it hurt her?"

"I killed my whole race, Jack. I'm not good… I don't deserve Rose," the Doctor explained in an even tone.

"But she _wants_ to be with you," Jack said. "You know, you may be a 900 year old Time Lord, but you can be really daft sometimes!"

"I know," the Doctor sighed. He finally nabbed the banana, a smile filling his face. "I mean, she knows…"

Jack stood up, cocking his head to the side. "What does she know? Does she _really_?"

"Fine!" the Doctor yelled to the American. "I love her, okay? Do I need to make it any more obvious how much I care about her?"

Rose couldn't help but step forwards into the kitchen. "You love me?" she whispered, completely forgetting that Jack was in the room as she glanced up at the Doctor, waiting for his answer that would either make or break everything they had together.

**Hmm...that was an exciting ending! What do you think will happen? Will they even get the TARDIS back?**

**Thank you so much and if you liked it even a bit please do me a favor and review because it makes me smile!**

**I love you all dearly,**

**Gabrielle**


	14. The Plan

**I was so excited by the response to the last chapter! So please keep it up and hope you like this chapter as well...**

**FINALLY! That is basically what I was thinking this entire chapter!**

**I hope you like it and review!**

The Plan

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered, spinning around with an aghast look on his face to see her standing in the doorway.

If they were in a different situation, Rose would have laughed. The Doctor had actually dropped his banana in surprise. "What did you just say?" Rose asked.

"Come on, Doc," Jack said, his face forming a massive grin as he looked back and forth between the pair. "Why is it fair that you can tell me but not her?"

"You have no part in this, Jack," the Doctor spat out, turning around to glare at the American. "So I suggest you leave," he said, glancing over to see that Rose was barely holding back tears. "Come on, you are upsetting Rose."

"I think you are the one hurting Rose right now," Jack responded with a forced laugh. "Plus, I am going to stay and make sure you don't hurt her anymore."

The Doctor nodded, the rage in his eyes leaving at that moment. "Fine, but can you please not add in any lewd comments?" the Doctor asked, relieved when Jack nodded and appeared sincere. "And stay over there," he said, pointing towards the corner of the kitchen.

"Doctor, please don't act like this," Rose murmured as she stepped towards the Time Lord. "Why do you always have to act like a massive jerk to me? Don't you ever even think about how this makes me feel?"

"Of course, I'm trying to keep you safe, Rose," the Doctor said, glancing down at the ground as he spoke. "I don't…I don't want you to want me."

"Then why would you…let _this_," she said, gesturing between themselves. "Happen? Why didn't you just dump me off the first chance you got?" Rose asked. "You always knew how I felt about you, Doctor. Even before you regenerated, you knew."

"I was too weak," the Doctor explained as he fiddled with his hands. "I…I needed, still need, you. After the Time War I was alone and broken and then you came along and fixed me," the Doctor stopped, rubbing his eyes. "And then we lost the TARDIS and you were there promising me forever. When you lost your memories I realized how fragile you were and I needed you to make sure that you were really there and that you were mine…"

Rose stood frozen, not knowing how to respond to the Doctor's words. "You said that I had a boyfriend or something before I lost my memories," Rose murmured as she shuffled back and forth on her feet.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the Doctor began to speak again. "Yeah…I think you were pretty serious. I mean, you weren't always sleeping here if you know what I mean," the Doctor said, his ears reddening as he looked at the ground. "I was angry and jealous about it, so we really weren't talking that much about him like ever," he murmured. "Can we _please _not bring him up? I _really _don't even like thinking about it."

"Fine," Rose hissed, her eyes saying it was not the end of the conversation. "You can't just drag me around like this anymore, Doctor. I can't do it!"

"What are you saying?" the Doctor asked, his voice rising in intensity at Rose's words.

"We need to figure this out right here and now!" Rose responded with a groan. "And I mean _us_…"

The Doctor stopped for a moment, looking over at Rose with a strange look in his eyes. "What is there to figure out? I mean, we both know what _this _is!"'

"Please…enlighten me," Rose exclaimed, raising her eyebrow in warning.

"That I love you and you love me," the Doctor said as he took another step towards Rose. "Come on, we have been dancing around this forever! We are together, obviously. I would never let anything hurt you because I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

Knowing this was the best response she could give him, Rose moved over to the Doctor, kissing him just as she had always dreamed of. And, judging by how the Doctor was responding, it was exactly what he wanted as well.

"I would love to stay and watch this play out," Jack said, grinning when the Doctor only grunted out a reply. "But I feel like Rosie wouldn't be too happy about that," he continued, pausing when he swore he heard Rose purr. "So I'm going to go," he finished, walking out of the room and wondering what kind of trouble he could get into this planet for an hour. He paused, looking back into the kitchen and deciding he better make a night out of it because they looked like they were going to be busy for some time.

"So," Rose said, pulling a bit away from the kiss. "Now that Jack is gone," she tried to finish, only to be cut off by the Doctor's lips once again. Not that she minded one bit. "Maybe we should…"

"Make love?" the Doctor questioned, the softness in his tone surprising Rose.

"I was going to say do the telepathy think so I can get my memories back," Rose said, hoping she wasn't blushing. "But that works too," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the bedroom.

It wasn't long before the Doctor was delving into her mind and body. The first thing that came to Rose's mind was that this was…not what she had expected at all. She could still physically feel her body, but there was something else as well. There was no dramatic change, but she could feel a warm presence.

_Rose, _came the Doctor's voice. It shocked her so much that she almost pulled herself away from him. She was surprised to see that his mouth hadn't moved at all. His forehead was against hers as his long fingers stayed pressed against her temples and his eyes were closed like he was concentrating really hard on something. _Just relax, Rose. I'm in your mind right now._

Rose closed her eyes as well, surprised with what she saw besides the inside of her own eyelids. It was like standing in a cloud because everything was misty, but she could see as well. Stepping forwards in her mind, she found herself in the memory of when she had asked the Doctor to dance in the London Blitz. Looking around, she took a few steps to the right at a strange situation, but was pushed backwards before she got to see anything at all. It was then that she realized that those were doors the Doctor had closed. _Doctor, what are you doing? _Rose asked, hoping just thinking the words were enough for the Doctor to hear them. _Is everything we do mental now? Can we physically move?_

_ Oh, yes,_ the Doctor immediately responded, surprising Rose with how completely sensual this whole thing was. _And you just need to mentally let me entirely in. It may hurt a bit since I am accessing the lost memories and I need to jolt them back into your memory. _

_ Hurt?_ Rose mentally yelled, immediately freezing as she unconsciously slammed every mental barrier she had down on the Doctor.

_When I make the temporary bond,_ the Doctor explained, glad that Rose seemed to believe his words. He had tried to explain everything that was going to happen and hope she understood what this all meant. _I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, Rose. It won't be long._

Believing he was right, Rose lost herself in the sensations. She didn't look through the Doctor's mind, it didn't seem right. If he wanted her to know something, he would tell her. She could feel him though, in the deep crevices of her mind, attempting to mold their minds together so he could bring her lost memories back. However, she wasn't fooling herself. This wasn't completely about the memories anymore. The Doctor wanted this because he yearned for that connection with her, even if it was only temporary.

It could have been hours or minutes later when she felt the Doctor sigh in relief, removing his hands from her temples as he automatically kissed her again, murmuring about how wonderful she was.

"I don't remember anything," Rose whispered as the Doctor pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead a few minutes later.

"You need to sleep to feel the effects," the Doctor explained as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "When you wake up in the morning you should be able to remember…if I did it right. I mean, your mind feels clear right now?"

"Like I just stepped into ice water," Rose answered with a smirk. "It was different from what I expected…"

The Doctor paused in buttoning up his shirt with a smirk on his face. "Good different or bad different?" he asked, wondering just how Rose was going to answer.

"Just different," Rose said, dissolving into giggles seconds later. "Can we…do that again? Or is the telepathy thing a onetime deal?"

Beginning to unbutton his shirt again, the Doctor sat back down on the bed. "I think we can manage, don't you?" the Doctor asked, kissing Rose after he spoke. "Plus, when you do something right…"

"Now you are getting it," Rose agreed, flashing him her tongue in teeth smile as she wrapped her arms around her neck to get him closer to it. "I'll go to sleep better if I'm worn out. It's just being practical."

…

When Rose woke up in the morning she was surprised by how relaxed she felt. However, that feeling did not last long when the memories hit her all at once. "Doctor?" she called out, hoping he was nearby as she sat up in bed.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked as he entered the room with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I remember...everything," she whispered, not sure if she could meet his eyes right now. She felt a tear trail down her face as she made sense of everything that had happened and the truth that she now knew.

**So, I was going to make this chapter longer but decided I liked ending it here so there will be even more chapters for you to read! Hope that is a good thing... What do you think? How will Rose respond with her memories?**

**Thank you so much and if you liked it even a bit please do me a favor and review because it makes me smile!**

**I love you all dearly,**

**Gabrielle**


End file.
